Intertwined
by sassymagpie
Summary: The story of the most important women in Loki's life, a beautiful elven girl who he has known since childhood. The struggles they face together and what they must face alone define them both. Loki/OC Goes from Pre-Thor to Post-Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Prologue

Two brothers on the brink of adolescence were running through a large grandiose hall. The boy in the lead was blonde and carried a strong air of confidence that was unusual for someone so young. The second boy was different. He lagged behind his brother considerably, was dark haired, and had a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Have you been turned into a snail brother?" Thor called out.

"No," Loki said with scowl. "You must be cheating." Loki sent a blast of air at Thor.

"What was that?" Thor replied. "Now mother will yell at me for not having my hair combed." Loki grinned widely back at him and took off running. He stopped at the front of the large door that lay in front of them. Thor followed momentarily behind.

"Now that is cheating!"

" Since you are faster I simply had to use my magic," Loki explained to his brother. They had just started receiving magic lessons and Loki was the only one to have any success. Loki was pleased with this as he finally found something that he was truly talented at.

"I might have done the same with a fan," Thor jovially pushed Loki. "Come now Father will not be pleased if we are late." The two had been called out of combat training to see their father. He didn't like to disturb their lessons often so the two were excited about what it might be.

The two walked through the golden door into one of their father's rooms. Although they were accustom to the glory of the palace Allfathers rooms were special and extremely glorious. Enough so that it would cause two young boys to fall momentarily silent.

"Welcome boys." He smiled from his seat, for however serious he had to be when running the kingdom he knew he would always be too gentle when concerned with her children. "I have someone I would like you to meet."

Loki looked at the person sitting next to his father at the table; at first he hadn't even seen her for she was so small. She was a young girl of about his age with delicate features, pointed ears, and long white blonde hair. Her silver-blue eyes met his greenish-blue ones. In that instant he decided she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen, but before he could summon the courage to say anything Thor blurted something out.

"Is she an Elf!"

Elves were not a very common sight in Asgard. Loki could only remember seeing one once or twice. They lived on a far away realm called Alfheimr which he heard was the only realm that could even come close to Asgard's beauty. The light-elves were one with nature and loved knowledge. Although when the had to fight they were mighty wielders of magic.

"Yes," Odin chuckled at his forward son. "Her name is Isil she is the second daughter of the king of the light-elves realm Alfheimr and has come here to study-she will join your group of course."

The group Odin was referring to was the group of the most promising young Asgardians—namely Thor, Loki, Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun. They trained to become Asgardians next top fighters and government leaders studying a range of topics from combat to magic to government.

"Of course the circumstances of her visitation are rather grim," Odin glanced over at the young elf. "Her mother has been killed by the dark-elf Telemnar who has dreams of conquering the light-elves kingdom and her father does not feel he has the means to raise to daughter alone."

Isil's face turned pale, "At least Telemnar has been captured."

Thor walked over to Isil and kissed her hand, "I look forward to learning with you."

Loki ran over to Isil not to be outdone by Thor, "I'm Loki and I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Hello Loki," Isil smiled at him as she spoke with an almost musical voice. She liked him more than the other one. She wasn't sure why, but perhaps it was something in his eyes. Their eyes locked for what seemed and eternity.

"How about you two show her the palace," Odin suggested. The three young youths quickly got up to leave. Thor chatting about what an incredible kingdom Asgard was and how much she would enjoy it. He took the lead as the other two walked behind him glancing at each other every so often. Loki was simply entranced with her. Every word, every movement made him more curious. He could have never guessed how much of an impact she would have on his life.

* * *

**Authors Note: Thank you so much for reading the story! I hope you liked it and please review. I plan on updating about two times a week maybe more once I get out of school. This chapter is shorter than most will be as it is a prologue type thing all others will be longer Also the pronunciation of Isil is like Isildur minus the dur (for all you LOTRs fans) and if you don't know how to pronounce that either it is like ess-eel. Okay i'll be quite now. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am overwhelmed with the wonderful response! Thank you for all the alerts and even favorites :) Special thanks to boneskatana and PhantomHeiress for reviewing. Enjoy**

* * *

As the years past the differences between the two boys became more apparent. Thor grew strong and became very talented at combat, not to mention gaining attention from the young ladies of Asgard. He was their golden boy and the citizens celebrated every move he made and, once he was old enough to go to battle, every victory as well.

Loki on the other hand was generally ignored by the people of Asgard and couldn't bulk up no matter how hard he tried. He learned quickly enough that in physical combat he couldn't match Thor, or any of their friends for that matter. Instead he worked tirelessly at accumulating knowledge, refining his wit, and strengthening his magic. It was in this area that he grew close to Isil through.

Isil of course had many friends. She was full of energy and enjoyed being around people. Although she was half a foot shorter than any of the Asgardian women she could take most of them through her heighted use of magic. Not to mention she turned into a beautiful women. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her hair and she moved with a grace that only elves possessed.

Her and Loki had a special bond. They were best friends and could practically read each other's minds. Loki still enjoyed spending time with the others, especially Thor, but he really felt like he Isil cared about him for being himself rather than being Thor's little brother.

Loki occasionally grew upset with her when her impatience showed or brutal honesty came poring out of her mouth, but they balanced each other out. She was the one person in Asgard who could tell when Loki lied and was almost as mischievous as the God of Mischief. They didn't go without spats, but there friendship was a strong one.

At this very moment the two were throwing spells at each other during training. Of course, if one didn't know they were training they would assume they were battling to the death. There faces were both grim with concentration and they were whirling out what could have been hundreds of spells per minute.

Loki blew her back into the wall and walked over to where she lay on the floor, "I think I have bested you this time old friend." He smiled with a triumphant face down at her.

"Not for the life of me Odinson," she said through gritted teeth. She sent a pulse of electricity out of her hands straight into Loki's body. Loki lay on the floor cringing as she easily leaped up.

She tilted her head as she looked down at him, "Who is bested now?" She held out a hand for him and with a scowl he pulled himself up.

"I must request we take a break now," Loki smiled. "Although this is for your benefit of course."

"You can't trick me Mr. Silvertongue," Isil sat down on the settee and patted the seat next to her. "You may be able to talk your way into or out of any situation, but the day you fool me I will know the end of the world is upon us.

"You know I wouldn't lie to you if I could," Loki gently sat down next to her and looked into her eyes. After all these years he was still amazed by how delicate she looked. Looks of course are deceiving; she was as deadly as Thor was. "How was your suitor by the way?" The previous night Isil had attended dinner with another Asgardian man, they were all after her and her father simply encouraged this as he wanted a lasting alliance between the light-elves and the Asgardians.

"Horrid as usual," she rolled her eyes. Loki knew most Asgardian men knew nothing of her bright personality and doubted that any had enough energy to keep up with her. "Every time I tried to talk about poetry or literature or even something as frivolous as gossip he averted the conversation back to either my beauty or his conquests. Not to mention I would rather have to kiss a Bilgesnipe than him." She paused and gave a mischievous smile, "Although you'll never guess who it was."

"Who?" Loki asked. He felt glad that the date had been a failure. Although he assured himself it was simply because no man was fine enough for Isil and not because he was feeling something as shallow as jealously.

"Fandral!" Loki rolled his eyes. It was inevitable as that man would pine for every girl in the nine realms given a chance.

"How did he persuade you too go?"

"Well it really took him and Thor both," she explained. "They just kept telling me that he deserved at least a chance. I mostly did it, because we're friends."

"Was he heartbroken when it didn't work out?" Loki sniggered at the thought of Fandral is distress over a maiden—again.

"Yes, but he'll get over it by the next time we go to battle," Isil sighed and starred out the window. "I grow weary of all the attention suitors have been paying me as of late."

"At least you get some attention," Loki replied. "I can't remember the last time a lady was interested in me, all they can think about is Thor." Loki sounded unusually bitter, perhaps he was, and he was growing tired of everyone's fixation with Thor. He loved his brother nonetheless, but it troubled him.

"Well the Ladies of Asgard are rather foolish than," Isil leaned in in placed a friendly kiss on Loki's cheek. "You are worth just as much as Thor and you don't need attention. I don't know why you let it get to you so." Her last words had been harsher, Loki knew that she didn't like it when he complained about Thor she told him to be grateful he had a family that loved him. He only wished that they appreciated him as much as they loved him.

"I know," Loki looked down slightly embarrassed whether it was from the kiss or his selfish words he knew not. "I know. It is just irritating how day after day no one appreciates my hard work or my knowledge."

"I do and I know all our friends do," Isil smiled. "As I said don't worry about it. Now lets get back to kicking your ass" Isil leaped up and sent a wink in Loki's direction. Unfortunately before they were able to continue with their training session Thor burst through the door.

"You two are needed immediately," Thor said. "Asgard is threatened with yet another attack from the wolves." The wolves used to mind their distance, but now they were moving closer and closer to the city something, or someone, was obviously provoking them.

"Gladly Brother," Loki smiled as he joined Thor. He could tell that Thor was being melodramatic once more; the wolves posed little challenge to them.

"I'm sure it will be child's play for us," Thor smiled when he saw his brother scoff and threw his arm over Loki's shoulder as the trio rushed off to protect the city.

* * *

Sif, Thor, Loki, Isil, Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun rode out of the palace quickly. Their horses were the best in the realm and it took them no more than thirty minutes to reach the edge of the city. The area was all but abandoned except for a few stray men that had remained to fend of the wolves.

These wolves were no ordinary wolves; they were as large as bears and could speak. Of course they weren't very intelligent beasts, but when something was important enough they would say something to get the message across.

Loki surveyed the situation, it appeared as if it posed more of a challenge than he previously thought, but the situation shouldn't place any of them in much danger. There was a few more than a dozen wolves, most of them were simply running around as all the people had either fled or been killed. The leaders of the pack and their strongest fights seemed to be gathered on a nearby hill waiting to make another move

"Loki," Thor signaled for their horses to stop. "You, Isil, Fandral, and I will head over to fight the fight the wolves on the hill, the rest of you should kill the stragglers."

Before another word could be spoken the group started to battle. Isil charged made it to the hill before leaping off her horse. She than sent a blast of earth that knocked most of the wolves over. Loki had but a moment to admire her haste before stabbing the nearest wolf with a concocted blade of ice.

They quickly dispatched of all but two wolves, the alpha wolf and the largest wolf. Thor and Fandral were fighting off the large wolf valiantly though their expertise sword work, while Loki and Isil began to overwhelm the leader with their magic. Loki saw out of the corner of his eye that Sif had killed the last wolf that had been running around.

He looked at Isil and briefly made eye contact he hoped she could sense what she wanted her to do. She quickly picked up and feigned that the wolf had severally mauled her. She lay on the ground in a fetal position. If Loki didn't know her better he would actually be concerned, but this was a battle tactic they had used many times. For wolf would always play with his prey given a chance.

"Not so feisty now," the alpha growled. "Are we Isil?" Loki tilted his head it was all but impossible for the wolf to know her name. The wolves had more or less no interactions with the Asgardian, especially the ones who lived in the palace.

She only lifted her head slightly as to maintain her guise of injury, " How do you know my name?"

"That is my business little Alfheimian princess," the wolf was about to lunge forward to finish her off. Loki stabbed the wolf threw the back. He smirked, for such strong creatures they were so gullible to tricks. The wolf fell backwards, but was not dead yet. Loki stepped around him.

"You may have won this fight, but be warned Telemnar is coming back and this time he will have allies that make the Allfather look like a crippled child. Asgard and Alfheim will both fall I have no doubt," the wolf spurted out blood. Isil suddenly caused him to burst into flames.

Loki was apprehensive, and not only by the wolves threats, for Isil was not someone to inflict painful death on anyone. She preferred to kill her enemies quickly and painlessly. He wondered if the mention of Telemnar set her off. Loki didn't know much of Isil life on her home planet, but he knew Telemnar had killed her mother in front of her. She herself would have been killed if a swift guard hadn't whisked her away. Isil was very sensitive about her childhood. Loki was closer to her than anyone yet she still refused to tell him much.

Telemnar was another matter entirely. He was dead, or so they had all been told. If it was possible that he was back, and with allies, they could all be in trouble. Telemnar had attempted to take Alfheim for the dark elves numerous times and once he had succeeded. It was, of course, a brief period before he was expelled, but he was very powerful nevertheless.

Isil slowly walked away from the wolves body a tear sliding down her face.

"Isil," Loki said as he followed her. "Does something trouble you?"

"No," she forced a smile at her friend. "I'm just very happy that we won." She seemed to reign herself in as the tear was the only sign of distress that he could pickup one.

Thor had finished killing off the last wolf and wore a broad smile upon his face, "Friend! We have had another glorious battle we should celebrate."

"That was hardly a battle," Loki scoffed. "More like a minor conflict."

"Nay," Thor said. "Anything that involves fighting is a battle, no matter how minuscule." Loki rolled his eyes; his brother was quick to celebrate.

"Before we go and have a feast we need to discuss something with father, I believe," Loki said.

"He can't be back," Isil said defiantly. "It just can't be possible."

"Who?" Thor said the smile quickly fading from his face.

"Telemnar," Isil said. "The wolf said something about him returning, but he is dead. I saw him executed myself. So many years ago that was…" She trailed off. She gently leaned against Loki and smiled up at him. "All I want to do is take a nice warm bath and go to sleep, we can talk to Odin tomorrow if we must be cautious."

Loki smiled, "Of course nothing is wrong with taking a bit of a rest." He impulsively picked up Isil and threw her over her shoulder, he though that she must weigh lighter than his staff. He ran over to their horses with ease and threw her onto her horse gently. He grinned playfully hoping to make her even a little bit happier, "There you had a rest, you didn't need to walk to your horse."

"Oh what a gentlemen," Isil sarcastically remarked back. "What ever would I do without you?" She was the slightest bit happier at least temporarily. The reminder of her past still weighed heavily upon her shoulders.

"If you think Loki is a gentlemen I don't see why you couldn't have been a bit more pleasant at our dinner last night," Fandral piped in. "I could never be betrothed to you anyhow, you are like a sister." Loki knew that he said that simply to feed his wounded ego he knew that he would gladly get into the undergarments of any maiden as attractive as Isil.

"If she is like a sister why did you ask her in the first place?" Loki jested.

"It seemed like the chivalrous thing to do," Fandral said with a straight face.

Sif approached with Thor from behind, "Since when do you care about the polite way of doing something?"

"Always!" he exclaimed. "After all I am quite dashing." The friends mounted their horses and began to ride back to Asgard as they attempted to quell any fears of the potential threat.

"Oh Fandral," Isil pretended to be distressed about him. "I'm just not good enough for you." She quickly turned away, she was not in the mood for lighthearted conversation.

* * *

**This was a bit longer than I originally intended, but I hope it is a good length. Don't forget reviews make me more motivated to write :) **

**Love you all, Sassymagpie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Decided to Update a day early. I think I'm going to update every two days from now on I can probably write that fast…I think. Also as you may have noticed I decided to shorten the title, it just wasn't working for me before. Thank you for the support and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three:

As the friends rode back to Asgard a sense of unease settled over them. Threats of a powerful, malicious man rising from the dead were not taken lightly by any of them. Although they attempted light conversation it did nothing to the mood. Especially since Isil appeared to be becoming more and more adversely affected by the wolf's words.

By the time they walked back into the castle all attempts to hold a conversation with her had ceased. She walked several paces behind the rest and looked down solemnly.

"I don't like to see her like this. It is rare for her to be so silent," Thor told Loki as he glanced back at his elfish friend. "But I don't know what to do to relieve her troubles."

"I don't think that there is much we can do to help," Loki sighed, he would come up with something latte, but at the moment it was probably best to let her be. For he knew none of them were in the mood to deal with an irritable Isil.

"If you say so brother," Thor smiled. "For you know here more than anyone." He leaned in to whisper in his brother's ear. "If I am not mistaken you care for her in way that is more than platonic."

Loki could do nothing, but stare at his brother, "Well you are mistaken. I care for her romantically as much as you care about Lady Sif that way."

That was a conversation they had had several months ago. Loki was curious to see if his brother was romantically involved with Sif, which he had suspected for quite awhile. To see if it was true he tricked Thor into going into Lady Sif's chambers whilst she was nude. Thor had squealed like a child and averted his eyes and Sif had practically fainted from embarrassment. Which was an emotion that was not frequent to her. Loki had concluded they were not having any relationship other than a friendly one.

Of course this prank had caused Sif to carry a grudge against Loki. Loki felt that she might hold more feeling towards his brother than he held for her. Anyway, Thor had thought it to be humorous, after throwing a small temper tantrum at Loki of course.

Thor raised his eyebrows at Loki, "Whatever you say. You must know your feeling better than anyone else."

"Of course I do," Loki didn't appreciate that remark for it implied that Thor knew what he was thinking. He wished for Thor to never know what his thoughts were and he doubted that it would ever be a concern. For Thor was not one for looking deeply into the thoughts of others. Loki would never need anyone else let alone a woman.

Loki glanced back, perhaps he didn't need Isil, but he enjoyed her company immensely and he hoped she wouldn't remain upset for too long. Maybe he could even get her to tell him why she was always so upset when someone mentioned her past. She could barely hear mention of her being an elf without storming out of a room. The last time he had attempted to get her to open she was mad at him for months and he would prefer for that to not repeat itself.

They had decided to talk to Odin with haste to see if anything could be done soon. The walk to the throne room where Odin was waiting for them felt like an eternity. When they finally reached it Odin was seated on his throne looking pensively off into the distance.

"Welcome my sons," Odin greeted them. "And their valiant friends." They all respectfully bowed. "I am aware that your victory comes with an unwanted situation. However, we should not jump to any conclusions yet." He met his gaze with Isil's, his wise eyes could sense the fear laying beneath his unyielding facial expression. "I will send out scouts to several posts throughout the realms and have Heimdall look about to seek Telemnar if we find him we will take further actions. That is all I have to tell you for now, but be warned. He is a very dangerous man and we should avoid fighting him at all costs."

Without waiting another second Isil stormed out of the room. Loki quickly glanced at Thor.

"Go Brother," Thor gestured. "If any one is to be a help to Isil it will be you."

Loki sighed heavily knowing that Thor was correct.

* * *

Loki followed Isil out to the gardens. It was one of her favorite places in the castle as her elfish nature called her towards all natural elements. He quietly approached her.

"What seem to be troubling you?" he asked.

"That is a silly question," she glared at him. "You already know precisely what my problem is."

"Ah yes," Loki quipped back. "You are being difficult. When isn't that your problem?" He sat down next to her on the bench she was sitting on.

"I am in no mood for jesting Loki," Isil looked down.

"Alright, than tell me the depth of what troubles you," Loki added much more sincerely. "I know but the surface of the problem." He gently placed his hand on her shoulder, "I only wish to help."

"Fine," Isil whispered. "There really isn't much more to tell in terms of events. Telemnar was always having some sort of plan or scheme. We constantly waited for his next move, and the majority of the time we were able to foil his plans. He usually had dramatic plans that involved conquering the entire kingdom or using mind control on my father. However, this particular time he decided to try a more decisive action…" Her voice trailed off as she looked into Loki's eyes, "You know what he did. He killed my mother."

"I imagine it was quite painful for you," Loki attempted to give a comforting smile. He was holding back the urge to make a quip, because he knew that Isil might kill him if he did. She was fierce, no matter how much she was hurting at the moment.

"Yes, yes it was. I was very close to my mother. She seemed to be the only one in the family that cared about me. She was passionate and very active in ruling the kingdom just as my father was, but she still made time for me. My father was only concerned with formulating my sister into a good future ruler he sees me only as a tool for building new alliances with. After my mother died my life seemed to fall apart. Well as much as it can fall apart for a child anyway. I doubt my family has thought about me in years," Isil said.

"So all this time you have badgered me about being jealous of Thor and how frivolous it is when you crave attention as much as I do?" Loki couldn't pretend to not be slightly upset. Isil had constantly told him that he needn't try to be better than Thor or seek out admiration.

"I can't pretend that it isn't slightly hypocritical, but we are in completely different situations," Isil looked at Loki's.

"Our situations are different as a pigeon and a dove," he replied sarcastically.

"That is false. For you desire attention while I simply want respect. You may think you are loved less than Thor, but that is where you are wrong. You puzzle Asgardians. Magic is much more mysterious than force, but you are still a beloved prince and your family loves you very much." Isil pleaded with Loki to understand.

"Not my father," Loki added quietly. It felt strange to say the words aloud. For many years he had thought so, but never had he believed enough to speak it.

"Did your father send you away because "he couldn't raise two daughter alone"? Did Odin shun you because he doesn't even have the time to take care of you?" Isil was screaming at this point, "Did he send you to an entirely different realm when you were but a small child? No, no, no." She had a slightly feral look in her eyes as she screamed. She went on and on and Loki couldn't even understand half of what she said. She finally quieted just enough to get a developed sentence through, "You are loved by your family-never doubt it."

Loki had no words. He felt some sense of remorse for complaining about his problems. Yes, he definitely deserved more power and more admiration bestowed to him, but at least his own father didn't send him to a strange realm when he was but a child.

He gingerly leaned over to his distressed friend and wrapped his arms around her. It was strange for all the years they had been friends he couldn't remember hugging her more than a handful of times. Loki had never been one for touch, but it felt nice to feel her small warm body so close to his. He wrapped his arms around her and soothed her as tears started to trickle down her face.

"Thank you," she sighed. "I don't mean to become upset at you." She buried her face into his chest.

"I know you can't help it," Loki responded. He slowly brought his hand up to stroke her hair. "If Telemnar is still alive I'm sure we will find him."

"I'm not even so upset that he might be back," she said. "For there are many evil men throughout the galaxy. I just don't like being reminded of what I lost and what I can never have."

"If you are talking about family don't be concerned for you are as much family to me as Thor is," Loki said as he leaned back and looked into her eyes.

"I suppose so," she sat up as if trying to regain any dignity lost through her tears. "Our friends are the best family I could ask for."

"I don't know about that," Loki gave a wily smile.

"Oh lets go back to the others, they'll think I've turned into a mewling quim," Isil attempted to laugh. "I'm sure Thor and Volstagg have convinced Odin to throw a feast over our victory."

"Now about that you are completely correct," he replied.

* * *

**Don't forget to review lovelies 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again thank you for all the favorites and alerts. I always feel so happy when I get an email about something like that. Special thanks to Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, MagicalElf73, and Nix for the reviews. **

Chapter Four:

Everyone was beginning to wander away from the feast. Isil had managed to calm down enough to attend the feast that they had pulled together at the last minute. The feast had been enjoyable for everyone, although it would never be the most memorable event. They had chatted, eaten, and, in several of the men's case, gotten extraordinarily drunk.

Loki was leaving the hall with Thor. He had only had one drink and even that was more than usual. He couldn't handle alcohol quite as well as most Asgardian men and didn't especially enjoy bumbling about like an idiot. He glanced over at his brother who had to have had at least six or seven drinks. He was singing loudly and smiling giddily.

"Hey ho! To the bottle I go, to heal my heart and drown my woe. Rain may fall and wind may blow but there still be many miles to go," Thor sang extraordinarily out of key. He smiled at Loki, "Join me brother!"

"No, no, no, no, no," Loki laughed at his drunken brother. "For you are too talented for me to keep up with."

"Always a spoil sport," Thor patted Loki on the back. "Ah well should have had a few more drinks. Then you would be quite keen on joining me."

"You know how well I handle alcohol," Loki said. Drinking was just another thing that Thor was better at. At least this talent was of little consequence.

"Oh yes," Thor's eyes lite up at the chance to embarrass Loki. "I recall Lady Lorelei's latest birthdate celebration."

"It would be best if you didn't," Loki shuddered at the mere thought of that feast. It had been right after he had had his last big fight with Isil and Thor, Volstagg, and Fandral had somehow managed to convince him to play some sort of drinking game.

Since the drinking game was simply a strength contest he lost often. After several hours of playing he was utterly drunk. The details of the night were fuzzy, but Loki remembered taking off his pants and attempting to kiss Lorelei's mother.

No, Loki knew it was best that he hadn't gotten drunk. Even if it would give his mind a rest from pondering his numerous problems.

"What I would give to see you drunk again," Thor smiled.

"I hope that you never get that pleasure," Loki quipped back. Thor's head quickly turned away from Loki as a beautiful chambermaid passed by.

"Brother did you see that maid," Thor's face had a look of wonder.

"Obviously," Loki sighed. His brother certainly was weak when it came to beautiful women. "Let me guess, you have never seen someone so beautiful?" He placed his hand on his chest for effect.

"Well she is quite handsome," Thor smiled once more. "You should go after her. Have some fun for once!"

Loki snorted, "I think not. I do not copulate with every single maid."

"Well that girl isn't every maid."

"Go chase after her I know you want to," he replied

Thor didn't need to be told twice and quickly left Loki alone. Thor would need to learn to control himself before he became king. That was _if _he became king.

Loki continued to wander the halls of the palace. Asgardians don't have much need for sleep; they only do so for satisfaction and extra energy. He did enjoy his time alone. It was fun to pretend that he was the only on in the palace, that he ruled it all. When Loki grew tired of imagining himself king he would stare out into the endless expanse of space. It was so easy to forget how beautiful it was during the day.

Just as Loki was thinking how much it would please him to increase investment into research of new types of magic if he became king (for the Allfather saw no need for advancing what he believed was perfection) Odin himself crept up behind him.

"Loki," Odin sounded somber. "I must discuss new developments with Telemnar. Please, walk with me."

"Of course," Loki nodded respectfully at his father.

"Heimdall has spotted him," Odin said slowly. "He is currently on a largely uninhabited planet near Alfheim. It appears he is gathering an army."

"From where?" Loki asked. "The dark elves have been diminished in power for centuries."

"There is the problem son, something is blocking Heimdall from seeing where they are coming from," Odin sighed heavily. "Telemnar must being getting help from a very powerful being in order to block Heimdall."

"I didn't even realize one could do that," Loki replied. He would have to remember this, as he wasn't particularly fond of Heimdall's all-powerful sight.

"Yes, but it is incredibly rare," Odin looked deeply troubled. "We will have to make sure we are prepared when he attacks."

"But where will he attack?" his son responded.

"Alfheim I assume," Odin sighed. "I have already contacted them. They are going to send over Princess Ainariel to discuss tactics."

"Is that Isil's sister?" Loki was incredibly curious about her.

"Yes," Odin smiled. "I'm sure they will be happy to see each other, they have been separated many year." Loki couldn't help, but think that Odin knew better. For the two girls would probably have a strained relationship at best. "She will arrive tomorrow morning."

"Have you informed Isil?" Loki was concerned for Isil as she wasn't exactly at her most stable.

"Yes," Odin replied. Loki wished he would give more information, but Odin had never been a man of many words.

"And Thor?" Loki asked. "I'm sure he will be thrilled about going to battle."

"I have decided it best to wait until tomorrow," Odin said. "He seems to be indisposed at the moment." Loki inferred that Thor endeavors with the maid had been successful as usual.

"I'm sure he will be keen on the new," Loki sighed.

"Yes," Odin said. "For all your brothers talents he still can not see that war is not a game."

* * *

Loki and Isil awaited Ainariel's arrival on the rainbow bridge. Isil buzzed with a mixture of nerves and excitement.

"Nervous," Loki poked Isil.

"Never," Isil smiled. "If I look jittery it is only, because I don't know what to expect. I haven't seen Ainanriel for a very long time. We were never particularly close as children, not like you and Thor."

"Thor and me aren't close," Loki.

Isil scoffed, "Denying it can't change the facts. You may have different ideas and interests, but you still are good friends."

"I suppose so," Loki really couldn't deny that. Even if their relationship was growing more strained than when they were young they were still friends.

"I hardly remember what she looks like," Isil looked at Loki with excitement in her eyes. "I suppose it is sad, but I am just excited to see who she if."

As she spoke a light flashed as the Bifrost obviously transported someone. After waiting a moment a beautiful elfish women emerged. If the men of Asgard thought Isil was beautiful they would drop dead at the sight of Ainariel. She had curly dark blonde hair and more of a curvy figure than her sister. Something was quite striking about her face, it was sharp, but that made it all the more intriguing. Seductiveness oozed from her body. Loki had no doubt his friends would bicker over who got her first.

"Hello," she smiled. "Are you Isil?"

"Yes," Isil replied. "It has been an awfully long time. I can hardly recognize you."

"I suppose so," she replied. Loki noted that she gave a dark feeling, which was incredibly strange for a light-elf. "And you are?"

"Loki, Prince of Asgard," Loki said.

"A pleasure, you may call me Ariel," she extended her delicate hand for him to shake.

The ride back to the place seemed incredibly long for Loki, who had to have Ainariel on the back of his horse. The princess was kept rubbing his waist, shoulders and any other body part she could manage to reach. Loki found this not only inappropriate, but also unusual. It was frowned upon for women to be so physically coquettish and they never seemed to take such liberties with Loki. The fact that the women wasn't even from this realm and was his best friend's sister made it even stranger.

Loki glanced over at Isil attempting to get any form of help possible. She simply shrugged. Although, Loki assumed she was surprised at her sister's unsuitable behavior.

Isil was most certainly confused by her sister's behavior. A woman of her status should not be acting so promiscuously. She also couldn't believe that she would try to seduce Loki of all people. Loki was not some little plaything, but a Prince, and more importantly hers.

* * *

**So obviously Isil's sister is not nearly as awesome as she is and is a bit of a slut lol. Sorry this chapter was so uneventful. I originally had other stuff planned, but it would have ended up being too long for my tastes so I split in in half. Also, the next few chapters might come out a little slower as I have finals next week and need to study. Don't forget to review! **

**Love you all so very much! **

**Sassymagpie 3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is a rather eventful chapter (to say the least). Thank you all for the support and alerts. Special thanks to MagicalElf73, Gen3683icy6, and Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape for the lovely reviews. Enjoy. **

Chapter Five:

The day had gone by horribly slow for Isil and Loki who had spent it all with Ariel. She seemed to love nothing more than prodding Isil or flirting with Loki, except perhaps herself. Due to the grim circumstances, there was no feast held for Ainariel's arrival as was customary for the arrival of such an important person to the realm. Instead a small-scale dinner was planned.

Ainariel sat near the end of the table between Thor and Odin and across from Loki and Isil. Instead of discussing military tactics or information on Telemnar, as everyone else kept prodding her to, she kept diverting conversation back to either flirting with Thor and Loki or inconsequential facts about Alfheim.

"I simply can not believe you have not been back to Alfheim since you were sent here," Ariel gushed to her estranged sister. "The flora and fauna are so much nicer than anything found on Asgard, no offense to any of you."

"Well maybe I can, after we vanquish Telemnar once more of course," Isil said, once again attempting to get conversation back to more important things.

Ariel kept on going as if Isil hadn't even spoken, "Of course you princes are invited as well."

Loki found her completely insufferable. She seemed to have no intelligence or discretion. How she was related to Isil was beyond his understanding.

"Well like Isil said," Loki looked at her. "After we defeat Telemnar we would be glad to stay of your planet for a short time, but now we must discuss what we know of our enemy and our plans for battle."

Thor perked up at the thought of warfare, "Yes, I concur. Now have you seen any of Telemnar's supporters on your planet? For I am sure there must be some."

"Oh no," she smiled uninterestedly. "I mean we are light-elves why would be support him?"

"There are dissenters in every society," Loki snapped back. Something about her was off and it wasn't just her horrible personality. She screamed falseness to Loki. He glanced at Thor and by the confused look on his face he knew he must have been thinking the same thing. If Thor was picking up on something, Ariel was obviously up to something.

"Yes," Isil supported Loki's words. "As I recall a palace guard helped him out when he killed mother."

"Loki you simply have the most wonderful eyes," Ariel sighed as she completely changed the subject.

"Enough!" Odin yelled. "I will not permit you to make such a mockery of this gathering. This is not a vacation for you Ainariel." Odin stared down at her and for the first time that evening she fell silent. "As I have said I believe Telemnar will attack Alfheim so we must be ready to mobilize at any moment. I presume you have some forces."

"Yes," she gave an unforgiving glare toward the Allfather.

"Then as soon as Heimdal detects further activity we will send our best warriors to help defeat him," he sat back down. "I can only hope that will be sufficient. We can discuss our plans in more depth tomorrow."

They all stood up preparing to leave when Odin called out, "Loki, I need to speak to you for a moment."  
"Yes father," he replied walking back towards him. "What do you have need for?"

"I simply request you keep an eye on Ariel," Odin said. "She seems mad at the best, but traitorous wouldn't be out of the realm of possibility."

"I was thinking exactly the same thing," Loki scoffed. "I don't think I have ever meet someone I have ever disliked more."

"Don't be quick to judge," Odin sighed. "You never know what one's motives could be." Loki turned around only to be stopped by his father's words once more, "Oh and Loki? Watch out for Isil as well."

Loki looked at his father feeling almost betrayed, "That girl had lived her almost her entire life and she is my most dear friend. How could you suggest such a thing?"

"I don't believe her to be a traitor, but I don't think she is taking kindly to her sister's arrival," Odin said. "That is all." With that Loki left to go find Thor and Isil who had wandered off.

"I am not sure that I will be fond of your sister," Thor told Isil as they walked together down a hallway. Thor was vaguely aware that it might be a rude thing to say, but he was never one to think before speaking.

Isil was not the least bit offended, "I would have to agree with you. It is strange, the memories I have from her of childhood were different. She was always a bit outlandish, but never this strange."

"For a while I thought that this might be how elves usually behave," Thor laughed heartily.

"No, I can assure you that they are much more sensible than her," Isil replied. Isil smiled up at Thor, she had come to regard him as an older brother of sorts over the years. Although, she wasn't nearly as close to him as she was to Loki and he could become arrogant and bratty on occasion, he would always look out for her.

Thor smiled back at her, "Yes, for no race of yours could be that foolish." Isil was very much flattered by that complemented by his remark, but before she could even thank him, Thor pulled her to him and kissed her. She was completely taken aback.

Isil quickly pulled away and without hesitating slapped Thor with every ounce of strength she possessed. She didn't regret it. What had she done to imply feeling towards Thor?

"Sorry," Thor replied. "But I had to give it a try." He smiled at her sheepishly.

"Please say you're not in love with me," Isil said as she backed away.

"No," Thor shook his head. "Just attracted, but I had to give it a try. You are probably the only girl in Asgard who would turn me down. I must ask, why?"

Isil herself didn't know. Thor was kind to her, very good looking, and a prince. "I don't know. I guess you are too much of a brother to me."

"Loki," Thor stared into her eyes. "You are in love with my brother."

"No!" she responded instantly. "I could never—" She stopped; Isil wasn't sure if she was more shocked by Thor's kiss or that the words he just said might hold some truth.

"I think I might be," the admission was no more than a whisper.

"You must tell him," Thor patted her on the shoulder. "And although I am sorry for kissing you I hope you don't forget it soon."

"Thank you," Isil said placing a much more voluntary kiss on his cheek. She hastily left to find Loki.

If either of them had been paying attention they would have seen Loki watching them kiss with a horrified look on his face and quickly rush off.

Loki couldn't believe it. Thor had kissed Isil. He didn't know why he was upset. His had told his brother he had no romantic feelings for Isil. He just hadn't realized that Thor had been asking permission.

He had proceeded to get incredibly drunk and stumbled into a near by room. This head throbbed, but it didn't hurt as much as his heart. The thought of Isil and Thor together made him sick. Thor was too flawed to be with her. Of course he hadn't stuck around long enough to see her reaction, but who wouldn't want to be with Thor? Thor got everything he wanted.

He took another sip out of the bottle of liquor he had grabbed. He knew he had said that he didn't love Isil, but his actions were obviously speaking differently. Maybe he did love her. She was beautiful and he loved her personality. It didn't matter now. Thor had her. All the alcohol in Asgard couldn't make him feel better at the moment.

"Why do you seem so sad handsome?" Ariel entered the room. How she knew where he was was beyond him.

"I would prefer not to discuss such matter with you," Loki turned away. "You are but a stranger."

"We don't have to keep it that way," she whispered in a sultry voice as she sat down next to him. She slowly leaned in and kissed his lips. They stayed together a moment before Loki pulled back.

"No disrespect meant, but I would prefer is you stopped your advances," Loki replied. Although he had to admit, she was a fair kisser. Well he had no idea if that was true or if the alcohol was making his brain play tricks on him.

"What is bothering you? Please tell me," she looked into his beautiful eyes. "Trouble with a female?" Loki nodded, he was not in the mood for divulging information, but he was not up to lying either. "Well we all now the best way to a women's heart is by making her jealous."

Loki had to say the idea was definitely appealing. It was trickery, manipulative, and just a tad bit cruel. His drunken mind thought it was in fact a very good idea. He suddenly grabbed her waste and kissed her back. Although, the thought of being with such an obnoxious women was horrible he hoped it would help sooth the pain from Thor and Isil's betrayal.

**Please don't kill me. I know this is not an appealing development, but I promise it will get better (than worse again). Loki is obviously not making the best life choices right now. I actually get mad at the characters, which is very strange considering I am making up the plot…. **

**Review my lovelies **

**Sassymagpie 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry this is a day late. It is the last week of school for me so I am crazy busy. Everytime I see a review it makes me very happy so special thanks to TruffleHead, MagicalElf73, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, and Phantom Heiress for the reviews. EXTRA special thanks to TruffleHead for attempting to explain the Asgard realm system, which I had entirely wrong. So yeah umm Alfheim isn't actually a different planet, but I'm just going to keep it that way in the story. ENJOY **

Chapter Six:

Loki's eyes flashed open. For a brief moment he was confused as to where he was laying and than it hit him. Last night, Thor kissing Isil, getting drunk, and Ariel. Loki had never been more disgusted with himself in his life. How had he let such a repulsive women seduce him?

Loki groaned as he sat up. He realized he had been lying on the floor. He glanced over to the sofa where Ariel lay sleeping. He hoped that no one would ever find out about this. Why he had ever thought that making Isil jealous would make her leave Thor was beyond him. Isil would just get mad. He should have been able to see that. The jealousy trick might work for some girls, but he doubted it would win Isil over. She will get mad-if she finds out.

"Loki?" someone whispered. He turned his head toward the doorway. Of course Isil had to be standing there. Her mouth was slightly parted and a horrified expression painted on her face. She glanced at her sister, who was still sound asleep, and gestured for the door.

Loki scrambled up thanking god he had managed to get some clothes on before passing out last night. He could tell Isil would be mad, but he honestly believed she had no right to be mad at him. After all she had kissed Thor.

"How could you?" she yelled. Her silvery eyes were cold and unforgiving and tears threatened to seep out.

"You have no right to judge me," Loki hissed. "You kissed Thor long before I did anything to your horrid sister!"

"Thor?" she replied. "Thor kissed me."

"What difference does it make?" Loki said. "I presume you are with him romantically now."

"No," Isil spit. "I would never be with Thor, I don't care how beautiful or powerful he is I don't want him. I love you." A tear silently rolled down her cheek. She was obviously very hurt, as she didn't like to shed tears. "At least I thought I did. Now I'm not so sure."

Loki's mouth dropped a little bit. What a predicament he had gotten himself into.

"I'm sorry," Loki whispered. "I misjudged you. You are not like all the other women who chase after Thor." He knew his words were weak, but for once, he was speechless.

"Is that all you can say Silvertongue?" Isil said. "I tell you I love you and you say sorry?"

"It is hard for me," Loki retorted. "You of all people know that. To be living in a shadow. I don't exactly have bundles of confidence when it comes to romantic matters. I have feelings for you. That is why I slept with your sister."

"Well that makes sense," Isil responded.

"Maybe not," Loki interrupted her. "But I was hurt and I got drunk. We all now how well that goes."

For the first time sense she saw Loki she cracked a smile, "Yes, any young maiden could hold alcohol better than you." She stepped closer to Loki and looked into his bright eyes. She could see some remorse and that was something Loki felt very infrequently.

"Maybe," she smiled. "I could give you a chance."

"I would greatly appreciate it Isil," Loki inched closer. He leaned in closer and parted his lips slightly. He had not anticipated Isil forgiving him so readily. The jealously angle had actually worked considerably well.

"Not quite so fast," Isil placed her fingers gently on his lips. "I have to punish you a little bit. Today is not the day for us to move forward."

"You are always such a just elf," Loki replied sarcastically.

"Don't push your luck. You did just do something nasty with my horrible sister. That is not something I will ever forget."

Loki grimced, he was no more pleased with his actions than she was. He was a god after all, not some weak Midgardian who was ruled by emotions. It was, however, plausible that he was more susceptible to love than he had previously believed. Just as he was about to come up with something better to say someone cleared his or her throat behind them.

"Forgetting about something?" said the notorious Ariel.

"Yes, I forgot to give you thanks," Loki smiled as best as he could. "Thank you for giving me such excellent company last night. I enjoyed it immensely."

"Of course you did," Ariel grinned playfully. "It is me we are talking about." She decided to leave. Most likely, to get hid of her extremely disheveled look. The second she was out of earshot Isil burst out laughing.

"The irony of your words was almost worth going though this whole ordeal," as Isil was laughing her face suddenly grew serious and she turned towards Loki. "I almost forgot the reason I went looking for you. Telemnar is attacking Alfheim."

"What?" Loki said. "How could you ever forget that?" Isil simply glared at him as a reminder of his act of stupidity.

"I suppose I should tell Ainariel as well," Isil said. "The others are waiting in the stables for us." The two quickly hurried off to prepare for the upcoming battle.

The arrival at Alfheim had been unceremonious and chaotic. They had barely arrived when they had been ambushed not only by dark elves, but strange advanced looking soldiers you appeared to be made almost of metal and were reptilian.

They were called the Chitauri and Loki had never seen them before. They were some of the most advanced soldiers in the universe. Loki wondered how he had managed to get his hands on them. Fortunately there were no more than 50 of them. They could only hope that more didn't come.

Telemnar's forces had been doing an excellent before they arrived. They had managed to set a perimeter around the capital city and infiltrate the palace. Although, Ainariel had promised some forces the light-elves, although adept at magic, had little battle experience and few soldiers.

At that moment Thor was in the process of crushing several dark-elves with Mjolnir. He whirled around teeth gritted in concentration, hair sweaty and frazzled as he slammed one of the Chitauri with his hammer. Although, he was thrown back he was not killed. Thor had to admit they were stronger than almost any other he had fought before.

"Have you spotted Telemnar yet?" Sif yelled over to Thor.  
"No, but I'm a little preoccupied," Thor said as he finished off the Chitauri.

"I think we should go to the palace to look for him." Ariel screamed. She had climbed up a tree with a bow in arrow and was shooting down enemies from afar. At least that was what she was supposed to be doing she didn't have the best aim.

Isil killed the Chituari she had been battling for several minutes and walked over to the tree where her sister was, "We could fight our way into the castle. He would most likely be there after all he wants to be king. Anyway someone needs to protect the people in the castle. Not many appear to be prepared for battle."

Thor, Sif and Loki made there way over to join them under the tree. They were making progress killing the enemy forces and there were no enforcements yet. They knew the others could easily cover them while they discussed strategies.

"I concur brother," Thor nodded. "Ariel, Isil, you, and me should fight our way into the castle. Hopefully Telemnar is there and we can defeat him."

"It will not be an easy task, but I think that it is the most efficient way to win the fight," Isil nodded. Her words were very true. The warriors had barely penetrated the perimeter and it was still a long and bloody path to the castle.

"Than we better move fast before more troops arrive," Thor said. "Sif you stay here and lead the rest of our warriors."

Over the next few hours the two sets of siblings slowly made their way to the castle. Every few yards gained was a battle and the entire process was extraordinarily tedious. They ran as fast as they could, but they could not avoid conflict. By the time they stumbled through the palace it was already well into the night and they were all very weary.

"Maybe we can rest and find some food," Ariel said. She had been of little use on the trip. The only useful thing was offering directions.

"I doubt we'll have that luxury Lady Ariel," Loki replied.

"Maybe I can show you our bedrooms they are quite luxurious Ariel said. Loki could see that their little tryst the night before would not be sufficient for her.

"I don't think Loki will be having any more rendezvouses with you," Isil glared at her sister.

"Oh someone is feisty," Ariel had barely gotten the words out of her mouth when a dark elf leaped out and knocked her to the floor. He quickly overcame her and had his knife to her neck.

"Any of you move and I kill the Princess," he gargled. He waited a moment to make sure none of them would do anything defiant. "Follow me."

Loki looked to Thor, his brother simply shrugged. Although neither of them really cared for the girl, there would be horrible consequences if the heir to the crown of Alfheim was killed, because of them.

The group silently walked behind the elf. Loki couldn't help, but note how different the palace was than theirs. It was much less grand and was open to the elements. Its beauty was more subdued.

They were lead into a room with two men standing in the middle. One was tall, angular, and wearing a billowy dark robe, Telemnar; the second was badly beaten up and much more weary looking, Isil's father.

"I see you have followed order exactly as a said my dear," Telemnar smiled despicably. Loki was shocked at what he saw. Telemnar was not addressing the guard, but Ariel.

"Ariel," Isil said. "You wouldn't."

"Why not?" Ariel laughed as she stepped towards. "We elves would be much more powerful if we united instead of submitting ourselves to the Asgardians. Father might see it with time."

"He killed our mother!" Isil screamed.

"Who cares?" Ariel sighed. "She was of little importance." Telmnar sulked over to the king and suddenly stabbed him. Ariel suddenly looked very confused, "But you promised to keep him safe."

"Promises are for children," Telemnar laughed as he electrified Ariel. The princess lay silent on the ground. Isil looked absolutely horrified. She met Loki's eyes for a brief moment; he saw only a flicker of hopelessness before being met by determination. Then she charged towards Telemnar.

**Hope you liked it! Leave some reviews darlings**

**Sassymagpie 3 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Once again so sorry it took an extra day to post this. I am in the middle of exams so it is hard to find time to write. The fact that I rewrote this chapter about three times didn't help either. After Friday I will be done with school and have hours and hours to work on this story. Thank you for all the new reviews and favorites. Thanks for the reviews: Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, MagicalElf73, PantomHeiress, and ResoluteShadow. ENJOY OR I WILL KILL YOU (just joking) **

Chapter 7:

Loki felt his heart rate increase as Isil threw herself at Telemnar. Isil obviously didn't have a plan. She was throwing curses rapidly, but Telemnar was managing to deflect them and send some back at her. It was completely illogical and foolish, but Loki couldn't stop himself. He threw the most powerful curse he could muster at Telemnar. He threw a powerful jet of flame at him.

Telemnar managed to dispel the majority of the curse and didn't receive much of its force, instead he diverted it back to Isil who crumpled on the ground. "So the forgotten prince of Asgard wants to fight."

Loki had run to Isil's side. To his relief she was fine, not even unconscious.

"Loki behind you!" Isil yelled, but it was too late. The dark-elf had sent a binding spell at Loki that left him incapacitated and twitching on the ground. Loki felt the strange sensation coarse through his veins. He felt tingly and slightly warm, but had absolutely no control over body. He could hear and see just fine, but couldn't even lift his head. He hoped that it wouldn't last long. He saw Thor finish off the last of the guards in the room and turn his attention towards the dark elf.

"I've heard of you," Telemnar smiled. "It is said your skills in battle are almost unsurpassable." He quickly teleported himself as Thor swung his hammer at him. "I said almost."

"I would much rather play with your brother," he smiled down at the younger prince. "He is such an interesting creature. So much potential, if he wasn't limited by your oaf of a father and you he might achieve greatness."

He allowed a moment for his words to settle in Loki's mind before sending another curse down at Loki. He still couldn't move and now he felt like his insides were on fire.

Isil stood back up, prepared to fight once more. "If you don't stop now I will have no choice, but to kill you." Telemnar sauntered closer to her and roughly grabbed her face.

"Such a pretty little thing," he sighed. "I would hate to have to kill you." Isil took the opportunity to stick her knife through his stomach. He doubled back in pain, but still had some strength left in him.

He continued to send spells at the two standing warriors. Isil was getting a grip on his combat style and managing to block most of them while Thor attempted to further injure him.

"Stop!" Telemnar yelled. "Can't you see Isil, Loki?" he gestured to him lying on the ground. "There is no way for you to win. Can you kill me and take back Alfheim? Of course you can, but will you ever win? No." He spit as he walked over to Loki and stuck his boot in his face.

"You will always be second," he smirked. "Second to Thor. Never will you get the crown, power, admiration, or love. And Isil, who could love you? A princess who has more or less been exiled from their own kingdom when they were little more than a babe."

Loki attempted to will his aching body to move, never had ever wanted to harm someone as much as he did now. Not only was this man causing him and his friends pain, he was stamping on his pride. The worst part was, Loki knew that to some extent his words were true. Thor would always be the most important. Loki, however, had no intentions of letting it stay this way forever.

"How dare you talk to my brother like that," Thor pulled him away from Loki. "Loki has just as much of a chance to become king as I do."

Telemnar just laughed, "You and I both know that that is not true." This silenced Thor, "You are the strongest, the most handsome, and the most powerful Prince of Asgard." Thor was taken aback by the complements.

Loki could see what he was trying to do, tear the brothers apart so he could easily defeat them. Thor might be a pain, but Loki had not intentions of abandoning him today. He could only hope that Thor remained the same. For his brothers ego was great and Telemnar feeding it would only worsen the situation.

"We will never join you," Isil flat out punched Telemnar in the face. She might be small, but when needed she didn't have to relay only on her magic.

"You are fiery," Telemnar replied. "Lets see if I can make you really burn." With that he set the entire room ablaze and disappeared.

"Coward!" screamed Thor. "We could have easily defeated him if he had stayed."

"Thor!" Isil screamed. "We have to get out of here."

"But how?" Thor seemed rather desperate. The flames formed what seemed to be impenetrable walls around the border of the room and were moving inward.

Loki knew the answer, he could teleport them. The problem was performing the magic while cursed. He attempted to focus. Even if he couldn't move there was a possibility of teleporting them. He was weakened, but he was not dead yet. He did not plan to get killed by some foolish sorcerer. After all, he had not lived out his potential yet. Suddenly the landscape flickered and they were back at the edge of the realm. Isil and Thor looked extraordinarily bewildered. Ariel and Loki were lying on the ground besides them.

"Loki?" Isil said. Loki was now gasping for breath. She pulled him into her arms and ran her hand through his raven hair. "Please be alright."

Thor knelt down next to her, "What do you think is wrong with him?"  
"I don't know," she stuttered desperately. Casting the spell had cost him greatly since he was already injured. She begins whispering healing incantations over Loki willing him to live. Slowly Loki began to breath slower and moments latter his eyes flickered open.

"I thought I lost you," Isil gently stroked his cheek.

"I am sorry, but you won't be so fortunate today," Loki softly smiled.

Isil unexpectedly pressed her lips against his. Loki had never felt such bliss, despite the fact that he was injured and rather disorientated. The world that was falling to chaos around them seemed to fade to oblivion. The kiss was deep and passionate. Everything a kiss should be. After all they had been waiting a very log time for this kiss. When Isil finally pulled back he couldn't help, but smile.

Thor laughed heartily at being caught in such a strange situation. For a moment the trio seemed to forget that they were in the middle of a losing battle.

"Thor!" Lady Sif ran up to them. "What happened?"

"Telemnar's strength surprised us," Thor sighed. The brief moment of happiness he had for his brother dissipated at the prospect of losing the battle.

"Are you alright Loki?" Sif asked.  
"I think I will be just fine," Loki smiled as he placed his hand on Isil's and squeezed it tightly. Sif rolled her eyes at the display of affection. He suspected she had seen this coming.

"And Ariel?"

"She was on Telemnar's side all along," Thor replied.

"No surprise there," Sif, like everyone else had taken a dislike to the women. "Anyway, I suggest we retreat. Many of our warriors have been killed and new shipments of Chitauri are becoming more frequent. I don't think we will be able to hold on for much longer."

"I agree," Thor said. "We will have to round up the remainder of our troops and leave for Asgard. I fear that Alfheim has fallen."

Isil continued helped Loki stand up so they could be transported back to Asgard as they were shoot through space she could only hope that they would be all right. The sorrow of losing control of her homeland still stung, but the fact that her and Loki might have a future together made up for such a great loss.

Loki lay in his bed. He definitely wasn't used to remaining so dormant. It had been two days since he had returned and he had done little, but sleep. Upon arrival a healer had come to examine him. She had said that he might have suffered permanent nerve damage or worse had Isil not performed the healing spell when she did. He owned her his life-and his heart.

As he lay pondering the fact that an evil elf now controlled another realm and the consequences this would cause on Asgard Isil walked into the room.

"I see you're awake now," she smiled, genuinely pleased that he had awoken. She sat down on the bed next to him. She looked very small sitting on such a large bed in her lovely white dress. He gently leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you," he finally said. "I'm sorry for whatever I may have done that hurt you." He tried to sit up a bit more in an attempt to look healthier. He didn't want Isil to think of him as a weak injured bird.

"I think I forgot about it the moment I thought you would die," she said. "I have wanted this for as long as I can remember."

"Me too," Loki admitted. "So I gather I am officially your suitor?"

"I think you are much more than just any old suitor," she grinned back at him. "When do you feel you will be better by? For there are many things that need to be settled."

"Yes I'm sure there are refuges needing help, plans to set into motion," Loki paused. "Treasonous people to be questioned and punished."

"Ariel," Isil grimaced. "That is where I will specifically need your help. She had refused to talk to anyone and we feel as if you might be able to manipulate her since you are not only on of the most skilled wordsmiths in Asgard, but have had previous connections with her."

"It shouldn't be a problem," Loki waved his hand. Ariel would already be broken by this point, her father was dead, her master betrayed her, and she was in the hands of her enemy.

"Odin is holding a remembrance ceremony for my father tomorrow," Isil looked down. "We will allow her to attend and than you can have her." A silent tear fell down her face. Loki thought that the fact that the family she had lost had never really been hers might sting more than the actual loss.

"Your family is foolish if they didn't want to keep you," Loki slides his hand gently across her face to wipe away her tear. "Now that I have you I will never let you go."


	8. Chapter 8

**First off, I am terribly sorry this took so long to write, but school is over now. So I have a lot more time to write and chapters will be coming out much more regularly. Special thanks to Trufflehead, MagicalElf73, and Mira SeverusSirus Black-Snape for the awesome reviews. Enjoy my darlings:**

Chapter 8:

Loki felt sorer than he had ever felt before, and this was coming from a man who had often sparred with Thor through his childhood and teen years. He didn't realize how fragile he could be. He was up and walking, he didn't want to be seen as weak, but he would have preferred to stay in bed for a while longer.

Isil was walking by his side, her hand gently intertwined gently in his. He had scarcely left him alone since he had wakened up. Loki didn't mind, being with Isil made him feel like he was wanted and that he truly had a place in the world. This was something he had struggled with for a very long time. In the future he might have to face his troubles again, but for now he was at least satisfied with his place.

The two were heading towards the dungeon under the castle. As they walked the walls became less than gleaming and the lights seemed to dim. Only the most horrible prisoners were kept here. They were here to question Ariel. Loki knew Odin feared that if they couldn't figure out whom Telemnar was working with they would never be able to reclaim Alfheim and might face an invasion of the city of Asgard.

When they finally arrived at Isil's sisters prison Loki paused a second, "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
"I can't let you have all the fun," she attempted to smile as Loki squeezed her hand. "In all honesty I'm not very fond of my sibling so don't go easy on her."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Loki opened the door. Ariel was sitting on an beat-up chair, the sole piece of furniture in the room. He dark blonde hair was matted and her clothes were ripped and plastered against her body. She had gone threw a similar curse as him, and she obviously wasn't given the same treatment upon arrival. Loki gave a slight smile, she deserved every bit of pain she was suffering.

"What do you want!" she spit. She was broken, but not lost. She still had some sort of will.

"I want to make sure we don't have to kill you," Loki said softly. "It would be such a shame. I mean you are the rightful Queen of Alfheim since your father…. died."

"Don't speak of my father," she responded. Having her father killed had never been part of the plan. He may have been forbearing and intense, but he had loved his eldest daughter very much and they shared a very special relationship.

Loki ignored her words as he circled around her chair, "What I don't see is why you allied with Telemnar in the first place. You have beauty, power, and there was absolutely no question to you inheriting the crown. Now you ally has left you to rot in prison while he rules your kingdom."

"I," she stuttered. "I was bored. I needed some adventure. Alfheim is a usually calm place. I felt it could use some more chaos."

"Is that really all there is to it," Loki glared at her. "Why Telemnar? Surely there would have been easier ways."

"I loved him," Ariel replied flatly. "While I didn't love him really. I lusted for him. He was a passionate lover and I felt we could have ruled the kingdom quite sufficiently together. The plan was to take it over and capture my father. I had planned on letting him be an advisor. He has been in charge for so long I love him, but I would have ruled the kingdom ten times better."

"Really?" Loki sauntered over to Isil. "Do you think so Isil?"

"No," Isil frowned at her sister. "As you allowed a tyrannical lunatic to gain power I would say no."

"Speaking of tyrannical lunatics, who is Telemnar working with," Loki asked.

"He is not working for a tyrannical lunatic," she replied mocking his words. "He works for the most powerful being in the universe."

"Odin is the most powerful person in the universe," Loki replied.

Ainariel laughed at him, "You are sadly delusional. Telemnar's master, my master, can control time, death, anything he wants."

"Who is this being?" Loki said. "If he is so powerful, how come I have no idea who he is."

"Thanos will not take you mocking him," Ariel tried to stand up, but her chains pulled her back down. When she saw Loki smiling she knew she shouldn't have reaveled his name.

"Thank you so much," Loki said. "We will allow you to attend your father's memorial and your trial will start tomorrow. I'll send a servant to bring you something a bit more clean."

"You scarred me a little bit back there," Isil told him as they left the room together.

Loki chuckled, "They don't call me the God of mischief for nothing."

Isil pulled on his arm to stop him, "Just promise me you would never get that bad for real."

"I promise," he said to dismiss her. He knew that his angry emotions and desires at been threatening to climb to the surface, but Isil was helped remind him that he was worth something. As long as he had her around there was no need to worry.

She leaned in and kissed him, "Always remember that you are good."

"I don't know if I could call myself good," Loki pulled away. He may not be evil, but he didn't hold the same virtuousness that the rest of his family seemed to possess.

"Well you are," she smiled. The two continued to walk away from the dungeon having put Loki's inner madness back in place for another day.

Isil was sitting near the front of the funeral, if you could even call it that. After all they didn't have a body to burry. Telemnar had no doubt disposed of it. They had asked her to say something as no one wanted to let Ariel talk in front of a crowd of people. She had declined; Isil didn't think she had the right to talk of the man. She had never had a relationship with him and hadn't seen him for years besides the night he was killed.

Odin had decided to say some words about his ally, "King Duaerin was one of my most worthy allies and Asgard is at a great lost for both him and the realm that he held dear. I hope one day we will be able to take back Alfheim for him and his two living daughters. With him gone and Telemnar in control the light-elves face an uncertain future. I promise that any who seek solace from the terror on their planet are welcome in Asgard." He nodded and stepped away from the front of the hall to take him seat. Ariel, escorted by several guards, made her way forward to take his place.

"I'm sure many of you are wondering why I even am speaking and I'm sure many of you thought I wanted my father dead," she looked down obviously embarrassed. "I just want you all to be aware that I did not intend for him to be killed an I grieve for him more than anyone."

Loki was surprised how upset she was. Isil had said she was close to her father, but her actions gave him a high chance of dying given his and Telemnar's history. She was handling her speech relatively well.

"But I also would like to let you all now that I regret nothing," her gaze became fierce and determined. "And if I must die for my actions so be it. Long live Telemnar!"

The crowd went wild; people were calling out for her immediate execution. Loki enjoyed watching the chaos. He placed his hand on Isil's lap and watched Thor run up to Ariel to help the guards subdue her. He hoped that he wouldn't kill her. He certainly looked angry enough to do so.

"What do you mean we must treat her justly?" Thor yelled at Odin. "She just proclaimed her loyalty to the man who killed her father at his funeral. She should be killed as soon as possible."

"You must learn to wait son," Odin said pulled Thor away from the girl who was being held by the guards. "She is a war criminal, but she still deserves Asgardian justice. She will be tried accordingly."

"I won't have it!" Thor yelled. He violently ripped down the banner hung behind him on the wall. Loki supposed he should attempt to calm him down. With another glance at Isil he got up and walked towards his brother.

"I should have a say in this father," Thor said. "After all I am the next king."

Loki froze; Thor hadn't meant it when he said that he had a chance at becoming king. It wasn't really surprising, but he was still hurt a little. Loki had ideas and plans. He could bring Asgard to its potential. What would Thor do? Keep the ancient traditions in place.

Odin saw Loki, "Nothing is certain son. I have not proclaimed who is to be king yet. If you continue these outbursts I can't have you be a king." This silenced Thor. Thor looked down into his younger brothers eyes. It had been a foolish thing to say, no doubt, but everyone else was thinking it.

Loki walked away irritably he was tired of his brother. No matter how much he loved him, how much he cared. No, except perhaps Isil, would see them as equals. Perhaps it was time he did something about it.

**Sorry that wasn't the most exciting chapter. Isil and Loki are finally together, but I just going to give you a warning things will fall to crap with in the next few chapter…. **

**Please Review it really keep me going, **

**LOVE SASSYMAGPIE **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Isil had not realized Loki had left until the commotion had settled down. Ariel had furiously struggled and they finally had to knock her in the head to subdue her. Isil honestly did not care about her well-being. They had given her a chance to say some kind words, perhaps offer an apology and the only words she had were on her undying allegiance to Telemnar.

She had heard Thor's words and she knew that Loki would be upset over them. Loki may exhume cynical comments, mischief, and aloof charm, but she knew that deep down he was sensitive to his family's thoughts. He held in so many negative emotions she thought that he might go insane one day.

Isil had to find him before he did something stupid. While most people had a place they liked to go to when they were feeling bad Loki liked to wander. This was a bit problematic and she had to wander the castle for hours before finding him.

"Isil," Loki said as he heard her approach him. "You should not have bothered to find me."

"Whenever I am upset you help me. I am simply returning the favor," Isil approached him. "That is always how our friendship has worked."

Loki spun around, he had an angry look in his eyes, "I am tired of being treated as second to Thor, you have told me many times that that doesn't matter that I am just as good, but know I see that I am in fact better."

"Do not talk that way," Isil said harshly.

"What do you know?" he said as he turned away. "I need to go away. To another realm, maybe a weaker one, somewhere that will recognize my power."

"That is a foolish idea," Isil replied.

"Staying would be foolish. Thor thinks he will be king and he is right. I love him dearly, but I feel as if he would not be one to share power," Loki sighed. "I might as well ally myself with Telemnar."

"You would never do that," Isil said.

"No," Loki looked down. "I suppose I wouldn't, for now anyhow. I can not stay and do nothing though."

"Please," Isil grabbed Loki's arm to turn him towards her. "Stay for me, for your family, they would be devastated if you left them. We are just starting something and I would not want to ruin it."

Isil gently pressed her hand against his face and pulled him in to kiss him, "Loki I would very much like to be your lover."

Loki smiled at her, "I will stay until I can formulate a more definitive plan, but I can not give you a guarantee."

"I am sure that together we can persuade Thor to give you a some power once he is king," Isil slyly grinned. "After all he is not too difficult to trick and he holds you in very high regard."

Loki laughed, "That is why I love you. You are the only girl who is as devious as I." Loki grabbed Isil around the waist and lifted her off the floor. She gave off an excited girlish squeal. Loki was curious if she had ever been with a man before.

"Have you made love before?" Loki asked as Isil wrapped her legs around his abdomen.

"I am not some innocent child!" Isil said, slightly offended. "Just, because I don't brag like Fandral or Thor does not mean I have never pleasured myself with a man."

Loki's grin spread even further as he continued kissing her, "I have wanted this for so long."

"I know," Isil replied in between kissing. "As have I."

"Promise you'll never leave me?" Loki asked.

"Why would I ever want too?" Isil grinned mischievously. "You would be the one to leave me."

"I could leave everything behind and not give it a second thought, but I would have to take you with me if I ever left," Loki set her on the floor and gently cupped her face in his hands pulling in for yet another kiss. He pulled back, "Does that mean you will marry me."

"Of course I will," Isil said.

"I am sorry I do not currently possess a ring," Loki said. "It was a bit of an impromptu decision."

"I do not care about such a superficial thing," Isil smiled. "How far away is your bedroom?"

"Not far," Loki swept her back into his arms bridal style. "I think you can stand the wait."

* * *

As Loki and Isil were enjoying one of the happiest nights of their lives Frigga and Odin bickered, something that was an exceedingly rare occurrence.

"I think that you should give the boy more respect," Frigga said. "He deserves to know the truth."

"No," Odin said. "I do not wish to hurt him."

"You hurt him everyday by preferring Thor," Frigga turned away. She knew she had no chance persuading her husband to tell Loki of his true origins. She had to try for Loki for he deserved it. Although she was not as outward about it as Odin was in his favoring Thor, Loki was her favorite.

"I do not give Thor special treatment," Odin denied his wife's statement.  
"That is a lie if I have ever heard one," Frigga said. "I know you love them both, but did you ever really think of making Loki King of Asgard?"

"No," Odin admitted. "I intend to use him to make a more permanent peace with the Jotuns."

"Why do you believe that should work?" Frigga questioned him. "They were the ones to abandon him."  
"I will not have you questioning my judgment women!" Odin screamed. "I will not tell Loki the truth, not yet."

"At this rate he will figure out the truth before you tell him and you know how hurt he might be then," Frigga replied softly. "After all he is a very smart boy. I sometimes wonder if he would be more fit to be a king than Thor."

Odin sighed. "He is very smart and talented, but also scheming. I do not think I could make him king for he has too many flaws"

"No more flaws than Thor," Frigga walked away from Odin hoping not to upset him any more. "If anything his flaws are less upfront and more useful. He would make a wonderful king. He has so many ideas. He could advance Asgard."

"Thor will grow out of his temper and his impatience," Odin said. "I have faith in him. He reminds me of myself at that age and Asgard does not need any advancing."

"Perhaps you only like Thor better, because he is practically a replica of yourself and would be like an extension of your own rule," Frigga said.

"Stop trying to contribute to my decisions, because in the end they are for the King to make," Odin said definitely. "I will not tell Loki the truth yet and I will make Thor king eventually."


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry I have taken so long to update, I am suffering a bit of writers block. I know were the plot is going, but it has taken me forever to write this. Thanks for all the visits, favorites, and alerts. Special thanks to Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape and Trufflehead for the very nice reviews. **

* * *

Chapter 10:

Loki rolled over in his bed and glanced at the body lying next to him. Isil looked so delicate when she slept.

"Isil," Loki whispered. "Time to wake up."

Her eyes flashed open and she gave a small grunt before speaking, "I suppose we are expected to attend the trial."

"I am afraid so," Loki said.

"Are you going to tell everyone our new?" Isil sat up excitedly.

"What that we made passionate love last night?" Loki said. "It might give mother a bit of a shock."

"You know what I mean," Isil gave Loki a playful smack. "That we are engaged."

"Is it really the correct time to announce it?" Loki said in a much more serious tone.

"I am afraid I am not the type of girl that you can hide in a closet," Isil replied, slightly hurt. "Anyway will it really surprise anyone?"

"I doubt it," Loki sighed, he hated being predictable. "But I suppose that you are correct in your assumption."

A short time latter Loki and Isil stood in a chamber adjoined to the justice hall where the trial was to take place. Thor, his friends, and his parents sat around awaiting the trial to start. According to the guards Ariel was causing some sort of trouble. A rather somber mood blanketed the room, as the sack of Alfheim was still fresh in everyone's memory.

"I do hope this proceeds quickly," Volstagg said, if only to interrupt the heavy silence. "I am quite hungry."

"Are you sure you should have any more food?" Fandral replied. "I do say you are looking heavier by the day. If you keep eating at this rate you will not be able to move let alone go to battle."

"This is not a time for bickering," Sif scolded at her two friends.

"Yes," Odin said. "If we must wait for Ariel to be brought up I want to take this time to discuss Thanos."

"I concur father," Thor said. "I would like to know all that I can of this strange villain."

"Even I do not know everything about this monster," Odin grumbled. "He is a mysterious and very powerful."

"Do you know what he is?" Loki asked.

"That I do know," the Allfatehr replied. "He is a Titan, who are more power than us gods even." A gentle murmur ran through the room. If there were beings so powerful that they could overcome Asgardians why was no one aware of them? Loki himself believed in strange that he had never come across something on them in any of the books he had read.

"Luckily for us we posses his most powerful weapon—the infinity gauntlet," Odin said. "I doubt not that you have all seen it in the weapon vault before. It would not be unreasonable for him to have a goal of getting it back. He has gone a long time since he has tried to do anything really horrible and death grows restless."

"Death," scoffed Thor. "How can death grow restless?"

"Yes Thanos is infatuated with death," Odin said. "It appeared to him in a beautiful humanoid form long ago and he has been trying to prove himself ever since."

"Why would anyone love death?" Fandral said.

"Thanos is a strange twisted being," Odin shook his head. "There is really no telling what he may do. He might stay dorment for a hundred more years or he could strike tomorrow."

"We will be prepared for whatever battle awaits us," Thor said as he placed his hand on his father's shoulder.

"I have faith that you all will be."

As Odin finished speaking a guard entered the room, signaling that the trial was ready to start.

"Before we go in Loki has something to say," Isil smiled. Loki had hoped to get through the day without telling others of their engagement, but Isil had other plans. It was not that he wasn't proud of Isil, but he was not in the mood to be badgered.

Loki sighed dramatically, "Isil and I are happy to announce that we have plans to be wed."

"Oh my son!" Frigga quickly walked over to her son and embraced him. "We are so happy for you."

"Congratulations Brother," Thor patted him on the back. "I trust you two will take good care of each other."

"Always," Loki nodded.

"I can not say that I believed you would be the first of us to settle down," Fandral laughed.

"Me neither," Hogun added, a rare shadow of a grin crossed his face.

"I just hope you know what you are getting into Isil," Sif sighed.

"I would not have it any other way," Isil snapped at Sif. It bothered her how much Sif disliked Loki. Yes Loki played tricks on her, but she seemed to distrust him a great amount.

"Despite your joyous news my son, we still have to proceed with the trial," Odin said.

"Of course," Loki gave Isil a single kiss for nothing more than to show her off a bit and then left with the others to the trial room.

The trial began with Odin explaining the nature of her crimes. There was no doubt that she was guilty or that she would be punished. It was only a matter of deciding how extreme her punishment should be. The trial itself was unusual, generally speaking citizens of other realms did not have a trial is Asgard before the Allfather.

"Can you, Ainariel, think of any legitimate reasons why we should give you a soft punishment," Odin asked.

Ariel silently nodded her head, but wore a smirk while doing so. It was a smile of someone who knew something that no one else around them knew. This greatly troubled Loki. Ariel did not seem like the type of person to not defend her actions. The fact that she was not pushing off the blame was far too concerning.

"If you do not have anything of value to say I will have to proceed with the sentencing," Odin said. A popping and an even bigger smile on her face met his words.

Ainariel jumped up and yelled, "Hail Thanos!"

Loki shook rand up Loki's spine as he turned to see an incredibly menacing man with rough purple skin. He was most menacing and had glowing blue eyes that had a disturbed look to them. He turned his head and looked at Loki. He could not help, but think that that was a man who wanted to use him.

"I have come to collect Telemnar's little plaything," Thanos said pointing at Ariel. She quickly got up and ran to him. "I figured I might as well enslave you all while I am her, but if you give me the other elven girl I might reconsider."

"Me?" Isil said. Her voice trembled slightly as she reached for Loki's hand. "What could you possibly want with me."

" I have my reasons," Thanos walked slowly towards the couple. "After all, if an Asgardian prince loves you, you must be very important."

"You will never have her," Loki said stepping in front of her. "I would rather die."

"So be it," Thanos said. "You have until tomorrow at sunset to reconsider my offer before things get messy for all of Asgard. Until then I'll just keep you all here."

Thanos disappeared as quickly as he had come and took Ariel with him. Thor ran over to door and tried to pull it open to no avail. He then swung Mjolner at the door. He was thrown backwards. He glanced over at Loki with a look of concern that scarcely crossed his face-they were trapped.

* * *

**I want to give you all a heads up I will be on vacation for three weeks starting saturday. We are supposed to get internet at my cottage, but I do not know how much I will be able to write so updates might be a bit slow. There are only about two or three more chapter left in the first part of the story so hopefully I can just write those quickly and be able to post them. Sorry for rambling please review. **

**P.S if any of you have a tumblr i would love to follow you just message me your username or leave it in a review :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank so much for all the reviews on the last chapter: PhantomHeiress, xfight4, Magicalelf73, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, and Trufflehead for the reviews. **

Chapter 11:

Thor paced restlessly around the trial room. He hated being confined, even more so when he could not do anything about it. He had tried smashing in the walls, doors, and windows, but nothing happened. The Titan had obviously placed a curse upon the place.

"Loki," Thor called out to his younger sibling. "Might you try removing the curse through magic." It was highly unusual that Thor ask Loki to do something with magic. He tended to stay away from it, because he did not understand it and thought that might was more powerful.

"I suppose so," Loki said. "But is that really a good idea? Thanos might attack all of Asgard if we free ourselves." As far as Loki could see the rest of Asgard looked unharmed at the moment and he intended it to stay that way.

"We can not just sit here!" Thor screamed. "Father surly you agree with me."

"We should not cause Thanos to war with us, but we must take action eventually," Odin said. "Unless you want to give Isil-"

"Do not even say such a thing," Loki interrupted before Odin could finish. "I will never let any of you take Isil."  
"I will give myself up if it comes to it," Isil said softly.

"No," Loki said. "I could not let you."

"You can not put the good of us before the good of Asgard," Isil replied.

"We can still try to find another way out of this situation," Odin said. "Do not give yourself up Isil for I would greatly enjoy having you as a daughter."

Loki grabbed Isil by the arms, "I do not care how. I will find I way to keep you safe and save Asgard from Thanos. As soon as I get out of this room I want to take you out of the city."

Isil smiled softly and kissed him gently, "I know I can not convince you otherwise."

"Father," Loki spun around towards Odin. "Do you believe that we should try to get out of the room? Would you help us fight if it came to that.?"

"Of course I would help you fight, I have to protect Asgard," Odin sighed. "If you want to take Isili somewhere safe perhaps you should take her to another realm, Midgard I would suggest. I suppose that we will have to attempt to open to door since our other option is rather grim."

With the Allfather's words Loki walked over to the door and raised his hands. He successfully cast a spell. Thor tugged on the doors and they easily opened.

"Mother," Loki said. "You should stay here with the people who were here simply to witness the trial."

"Yes," Frigga nodded. "I will make sure they stay calm. It would be unwise for everyone to leave at the same time it would be much to obvious. Be safe."

All the warriors in the room, including Odin, silently left the room. The plan was to go to the weapons room and get better weapons, as only Thor was equipped at the moment. From there they would attempt to leave the palace on horseback to the Bifrost where Isil and Loki would leave for Midgard.

Their horses rode fast and soon they were on the rainbow bride. Loki felt a small amount of hope that he and Isil would actually be able to escape. They were not far from the bifrost and their had been no sightings of Thanos yet. This hope was quickly crushed when Thanos appeared before them a moment before they would have been able to leave Asgard.

"You thought that I would let you get away," Thanos said. "How amusing. Although I must admit you are a very clever boy to have broken the spell."

"That was nothing," Loki spit at him. "Why you want to destroy us and take Isil I will never understand. What do we have that you want?"

"The infinity gauntlet for one," Thanos said. "Your father took that from me years ago and I certainly wouldn't mind getting it back, but it is not what you can do for me, but what you can do to make death happy. You could also be great use to me."

"Do not threaten my son!" Odin said as he rode his horse closer to Thanos. "I defeated you once I can do so again."

"Really now?" Thanos said. "I have the Chitauri now as you saw on Alfheim. If you try any funny business they will come here to Asgard. Give me Isil and I might send them away."

"What do you want with me?" Isil said. "I hold no great power, no great talent."

"I do not need you for any reason in particular," he smiled slyly. "But I know your dear prince will miss you greatly. That is unless he would like to come work with me."

Loki stood there silent, "If I went with you would you spare Isil?"

"No," Thanos replied. "If you came with me now I would have to kill her."

"Why would I ever come with you then?" Loki said.

"Power, freedom. I know you yearn to get away from this place. Anyway you will work with me eventually whether you like it or not. I have foreseen it."

"My brother would never dream of leaving Asgard," Thor yelled. He knew not that Thanos' words were true. Thor who could no longer think of anything worth saying charged towards the Titan.

Thanos wiped out some sort of long weapon and pulled a trigger on it. It sent out a cube that was made out of pure force and enveloped Thor. The mighty God of Thunder was completely motionless in the shimmery blue cube.

"Thor!" Sif cried out running to her friend's help. As she reached out to touch the cube she was flung back. She groaned as she landed on the rainbow bridge almost 50 meters from where Thor was. Loki quickly assessed that she had done some sort of damage to her leg.

"Fear not little gods," Thanos chuckled. "Your favored Prince will be good as new…. in a few days."

"Release him," Odin shouted as he dismounted off his horse.

"I am afraid that it is not possible," Thanos said.

"Then I have no choice, but to fight with you," Odin said gravely. Thanos merely chuckled as if he was happy to start fighting.

The two warred on for what seemed like hours, but could not have possibly been more than a few minutes. The remaining warriors had absolutely no idea what to do. Loki finally decided that he must enter the battle for no matter how powerful his father was he could still use a little bit of help.

Loki created numerous shades of himself around Thanos to disorientate him. Thanos did not seem faced and turned his attention away from Odin and struck the true Loki in the head. Loki fell backwards and blood trickled down his pale forehead.

"Stop!" Isil screamed. "Thanos if you take me. Will you leave the others alone?"

"Yes," Thanos replied with a smile. "It would be my pleasure."

Loki staggered up and walked towards Isil in disbelief, "No…you can not go with him. We have no idea what he might do. Kill you, torture you, I can not take that chance."

"But I have to," a silent tear ran down Isil's face. "I do not want to leave anymore than you want me to, but I can not have him kill you or destroy Asgard."

Loki gave a soft whimper as he pulled her in to embrace her. He gently stroked her hair and gave her a final kiss, "I do not know how I can live with out you. I will fight Thanos until he leaves."

Loki pulled away from Isil and marched towards Thanos prepared to strike.

"Loki, let her go."

The gentle voice came from Odin. At first Loki was in disbelief. How could his own father tell him to let the most corrupt being in the universe take the person that he loved the most? After a moment it made sense. Odin had to look out for the good of Asgard even if it meant putting the good of his own son into second place.

Words could not persuade the God of Mischief at the moment and he lifted his hands to prepare a spell. Before he could dispel any forces someone grabbed his neck and caused him to fall to the ground unconscious.

"I am so sorry Loki," Isil whispered at she knelt down next to his limp body. She placed her warm hand against his cheek and placed a loving kiss on his forehead. "Please tell him I love him. Tell him that I will always love him. Always make him feel like he matters."

Isil strode over to Thanos her head held high, "So I suppose you are going to kill me now."

"No," Thanos said. "What fun would that be. I am going to separate you from your beloved forever and nothing will ever be able to put you back together." Thanos violently grabbed Isil around the waste and whisked her off to who knows where.

Odin looked into the sea of space and could not feel a numbing guilt fill his mind. Giving one girl, who was not even Asgardian by birth, might seem easy and it was definitely best for the good of all, but it might drive his son to madness.

**I am so sorry if this makes you sad or if that happened to fast, but I promise this is not the end for the Thanos or Isil….. **

**I am actually pretty attached to these characters I kinda cried while writing this.**

**Review! **

**Sassymagpie**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry this took so long to post I did not get internet at my cottage till yesterday. Enjoy! **

Chapter 11:

Loki jolted awake. He seemed to be in an odd location for sleeping-the rainbow bridge. Odin, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg were looking over him with deep sorrow and pity in their eyes. Than it hit Loki like a brick-Isil was not here.

The god of mischief sat up slowly his eyes flickering with disbelief, "You let her go,"

"I am so sorry Loki," Fandral said in a rare moment of sincerity.

"Isil said to tell you that she will always love you," Odin said his eyes looking away from his son.

"Is she dead?" Loki said. A tear rolled down his face.

Odin shook his head, "I fear Thanos has plans for her."

"How could you let her go," Loki cried. "I do not even want to live anymore." Odin stepped towards his heart broken son and even though Loki's blood boiled in rage at his father he let himself be cradles like a small child. He sobbed as if someone had ripped out his own heart. He tried to tell himself it was embarrassing and undignified, but he simply could not stop.

"You will live on Loki," Odin said. "You will wake up everyday. You will breathe. You will fight. Maybe one day you will find her again. Thanos likes to play games and you are very good at those. If anyone could figure out the answer it would be you."

"Isil was worth more to me than ten Asgards," Loki said through his tears. "I will find her." He scrambled to his feet and walked silently towards his horse. He desired nothing more than to be alone. For the only people he would want to talk to, Thor or Frigga, were not available at the moment. He would go to his chamber and sob in peace.

"I do not think he will be the same with out her," Sif managed to say as she cringed in pain from her fractured leg.

"I fear for his sanity now that she is gone," Odin sighed. "She seemed to be the only person who could reign in his malevolent desires and troubles. Thor might help to an extent, but he has his own troubles."

That was the day that everything changed for Loki, that his life began a downward spiral. No mater how hard he tried he was never the favored son or the most popular prince. He was not special to anyone now that Isil was gone.

That troubled him, because really he was better than them all. He told it to himself that, because he seemed to be the only person who saw value in himself. He was talented and intelligent.

To increase the pain, Thor seemed to grow more distant. True they jested and battled, but the relationship was losing some of the depth that it once held. With each of the countless victories Thor became more and more conceded and cocky.

At first Loki attempted to find her. Talking relentlessly to Heimdall and traveling to the nine realms, but there was simply too many places to go and Thanos no doubt was keeping Isil. As time went on Loki gave up hope. Isil was a good as dead to him, he would never find her and with each passing year Loki fell closer and closer to the point of madness and hiding his true feelings became more and more difficult.

On the other side of the galaxy, in a place Isil knew not she sat in a cold dark place. She was not sure if she was alive or dead and she had been here a long time. Her time in Asgard seemed so long ago. She could barely remember Loki's face. That saddened her that Thanos had driven her to madness.

She had been locked away since the day she was taken away on the bifrost. Thanos had tortured her and than locked her away when he grew bored. He told her that he would come back when enough time had passed to dispose of her.

Today was that day Isil assumed as she heard steps walking towards herself. No one else knew where she was, but Thanos.

"Hello my little Elven friend," Thanos said as he roughly grabbed her and pulled her to her feet. She felt dizzy from even this slight movement-she hadn't moved this much in what could have been years.

"Are you finally going to kill me?" Isil's voice was far from desperate despite how much she would love to be killed at the moment. Any escape from her present situation seemed like a good one.

"Don't you wish it?" Thanos said pushing her back. "No. It has come time to send you on to the next phase in your punishment."

"What good does it do?" Isil said.

"Well it keeps you and our favorite Asgardian in a constant sense of despair and turmoil," Thanos laughed. "That makes death very happy. I have been watching Loki and he is getting closer and closer to breaking."

"Will you ever let me go back to him?" Isil said. "He does not have very many people to turn to in my absence."

"The very opposite my dear," Thanos was amused by her pleading. "I am sending you somewhere where you will most likely never find Loki. A place with billions of people, no transportation between realms, and to top it off I am going to steal your memories."

Isil turned away, this was so much worse than death and it was causing her to despair. She did not want to seem weak so she turned her head to hide her tears.

**Sorry it was so short I just want an epilogueish chapter to finish this section of the story. I PROMISE it is not over. I will most likely start posting again after I come home in two and a half weeks. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Finally back to civilization so that means I will be updating regularly (every other/every two days) once more. Thank you so much for all the reviews: Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, Fantasy-Mania31, Guest, doglvr228, FallenStar92, Ms. AnimeCartoonZombieFreak13, MagicalElf73, PhantomHeiress, doglvr228, and SilhouetteGypsy. Just to give you a heads up for what is happening, I will be alternating chapters for Loki and Isil. **

PART TWO:

Chapter 12: New York, 2002

She was flying through space. Dimensions, stars, and plants all flew past her at incredible speeds. Perhaps she was falling instead of flying. She laughed blankly for she had no idea where or who she was so it was of little consequence.

The falling or flying abruptly stopped as she slammed through the atmosphere of a planet and she hit the ground with a thud. Her she stood up dizzy from the fall and looked around at the environment. Everywhere she looked there was either a building or pavement or bright lights. It was different from where she came from, that she knew, even if she could not say exactly where that was.

As she turned around to take in the city a moving carriage of some sort came with in inches of hitting her. She braced herself for the impact, but it never hit her. Instead she could feel some strange force coming from within her push it violently back. Unfortunately the street she was on seemed to be full of these vehicles and the one she had protected herself from spun around and hit another one.

She desperately hoped no one would get upset over this, because it was really the person in the moving things fault. It was coming straight towards her, who knows what type of damage it could have inflicted upon her. She chuckled how the tides had reversed for the strange contraption.

Right as she started to walk away from the middle of the machine crowded street to the much safer looking side three men emerged from the transportation contraption she had saved herself from.

"What the hell did you do lady?" The scruffy heavy-set man came out of the thing. "Why are you shooting my car? What did I do to you?"

"I did not shoot your car!" she exclaimed. "I do not even know who I am. I just appeared in this street and you tried to hit me."

"Yeah right," he laughed. "I can tell you are on some sort of bath salts or what ever, but I don't really give a shit." He motioned to the other two men who had been in the car, the appeared to be carrying some sort of gun. "No one messes with my car."

By this point they were causing some sort of scene and numerous cars were stopped and honking at them. She fell into despair for a brief second, she had not idea where she was, who she was, and strange people were trying to hit her with cars and perhaps kill her. Than she remembered she had some sort of strange power. Perhaps it would be best not to use it though so she turned around and ran.

She ran first to the side of the road. It was crowded, but with people not the horrible cars. Two of the men behind her seemed to be much slower, but the third one was keeping pace with her easily.

She quickly turned into a small alley hoping that he would not see her through all the people, but she had no such luck. He turned after her now and pointed the gun at her.

"Please do not hurt me," she gave a weak smile. "I mean you no harm."

The man started to reconsider his decision to shoot her. It hadn't been his car after all. She looked so weak. He couldn't believe she was too old she was so small and looked almost impoverished with her skinny frame, a tattered dress, and hair that was uneven and looked to be ripped out in chunks.

She sighed in relief as he lowered his gun, but the relief was short lived for the first man had had sufficient time to catch up.

"Henry why didn't you shoot her?" he asked.

"Look at her Pablo," said the man named Henry. "She looks so pathetic."

"She is not pathetic not if she could destroy my car like that," Pablo said fuming with anger. "She is rather attractive though. Maybe we should have some fun with her before we get rid of her."

She could not take it any more. She was not going to let men take advantage of her not matter how pathetic she may look. She raised her hands hoping that some force would come out of them. Her wish was granted when a current of electricity flew out of her hands and hit Pablo. The man seized and fell to the ground.

Henry looked from the dead body to her in horror, "I guess I'll have to finish you off after all." He turned his eyes down and shot in her general direction. Unfortunately for him she managed to deflect the bullet with some sort of force field and it whizzed back at him hitting him in the foot.

She backed up. What type of person was she? She had incredible powers and just killed a man and injured another with ease. Before she had any more time to ponder her existence she fell down unconscious.

An elderly woman had come out of the back door of a nearby café and hit her in the head with a greasy frying pan.

On the other side of town Natasha Romanoff sat curled up with a cup of tea on a worn couch in her new apartment. She had just been recruited, if one could even call it that, by S.H.E.I.L.D and was completely unfamiliar with the city.

She was restless all she had done since she had been in New York was be interrogated or train. They did not trust her enough to send her on an actual mission yet, but no one would ever trust the Black Widow. It was not all bad, Hawkeye, who had saved her from death seemed to be all right and most of the agents weren't horrible, just boring.

Just as she though about how she could possibly get free from the control of S.H.E.I.L.D her issued cell phone began to buzz.

"Natasha Romanoff," she answered.

"Agent Romanoff," said the voice. "This is Nick Fury. I have a mission for you."

Natasha sat up at the though of being sent out on a mission.

"I want you to investigate a strange women who has been spotted in the city who possesses some sort of supernatural power," Nick Fury sighed. "It could be nothing, but if it is true it is definitely worth checking out. Agent Coulson will come with you and will be picking you up momentarily."

She sighed they still didn't trust her enough to go on a simple mission by herself. She didn't mind Agent Coulson, but his cheerful nature sometimes got on her nerves. Before she could internally complain much someone knocked on her door. She hopped up, prepared to prove herself to her new employers.

**Hope you all enjoyed **

**Sassymagpie**


	14. Chapter 14

**Please don't kill me for posting such a sort chapter. This chapter was hard to write and I'm still not happy about it, but it wasn't getting any better. Thanks to MagicalElf 73 for the review. **

Chapter 13: 2011 (Midgard time) Asgard

Thor was gone. Loki could not believe it. His brother had finally been punished for his childish ways. Loki paced his chambers; his mind was in too much of a tizzy to sleep. He hadn't intended for his stunt at the ceremony to end this way. He might be incredibly jealous of Thor, but he hadn't wanted to banish his brother.

Loki gave himself a small smile. He might as well take advantage of the situation. With Thor banished Loki was Odin's only son and heir to the throne. Odin was growing wearier with every passing moment and was days away from falling into Odin sleep.

His smile broadening into a menacing grin, he should have thought to ride his brother from Asgard years ago. If it weren't for him being blinded by sentimentality for his brother he would be king already, but no more sentiments-not any more.

He would be king. For years it was a far away dream and a wish, but now it was a reality. He was the rightful king of Asgard. Since he hadn't been the one who banished Thor, there certainly wouldn't be any harm in keeping him banished. After all it was what father wanted.

Loki could not believe it. He was adopted. Not only was he adopted. He was not Aesir. He was a frost giant, a monster. He fumed with rage internally, but his exterior gave off a steely cold gaze as he sat alone with Odin.

"Why?" he whispered to his unresponsive father. It would not upset him so if he had not been lied to all these year. If Thor had been adopted Loki did not doubt that Odin would make it known, but he was too weak to handle the truth.

His mother told him it was to protect him and that made matters even worse in his mind. They believed he needed to be protected. Only people who were weak needed protecting. They obviously believed him inferior to Thor in all aspects.

"All those years of telling me we could both have a chance at being king," Loki said at a whisper. "I never knew you were talking about two different thrones."

He wasn't stupid he figured that by "permanent peace" Odin had meant he wanted to get Laufey off the throne and put him in place. Not that he had a legitimate claim he was a bastard.

Frigga claimed to have wanted to tell him years ago, long before Isil had been stolen from him. He was glad that she was dead. She could not have loved him if she had known what a monster he was. Jotuns simply could not be loved by AEsirs.

He guessed that was not entirely true for Frigga had told him the whole story once he told her he knew of his true origins. She said he was half Jotun, half AEsir. Laufey had particularly enjoyed a young diplomat that was sent from Asgard in a last attempt of having peace. Laufey did not care for him anymore than Odin did. He was a shame. Small, inferior, and a bastard he tried to kill him.

Apparently that was all anyone thought of him, weakness and inability. He didn't fit into any society, Jotun or Asgardian, so he would have to make his own place. When they all looked back on their thoughts about him they would cringe with regret. He would show everyone what a powerful king he could be.

Loki flew threw the air as his brother smashed the rainbow. As he flew into the abyss something stopped him. Thor had grabbed his staff and Odin in turn had grabbed Thor.

"I could have done it, Father," Loki cried. "I could have done it. For you! For all of us!"

He simply did not understand. For years both his brother and his father had done nothing, but talk about the evils of Frost Giants or about destroying them. He had been the one to reason against war, but now when he finally caved to their way of thinking they suddenly grew morals. Loki had done it not only out of self-loathing, but because he thought that is what Thor would do as king and Odin always loved Thor.

"No Loki," Odin said.

That right there proved the lack of love in Odin's heart for Loki. He was hanging off a bridge over an abyss and he tells him he isn't good enough. Loki loosened his grip. For it was becoming very apparent he had no place in here. Loki let go and fell. As Thor screamed his world faded to black.

**I promise, next Loki centric chapter will start an actual arc regarding Loki. **

**Sassymagpie **


	15. Chapter 15

**Meant to post this yesterday, but I was too busy. Thanks for all the support, follows, and favorites. Thanks for the reviews: Doglvr228, Magicalelf73, and Mira SeverusSirius Snpae for the reviews! **

2002: S.H.E.I.L.D headquarters, under New York City

Chapter 15:

"Do we have any idea where she came from?" Nick Fury said as he watched the young women through a glass panel.

"No," Agent Coulson shook he head. "A witness said that she fell from the sky. We have several theories about where she may be from. The most realistic that she came from a rival intelligence agency from Russia, China, or some other country, and has been placed here to gain or sympathies and spy on us."

"Are we going to have to kill her?" Fury said very seriously.

"I doubt it," Coulson said. "I said most realistic, not that it was all that likely. Anyway she looks like she couldn't kill a fly."

"Looks are misleading, she already killed a man," Fury retorted. "What are the other theories?"

"Well someone suggested she was some sort of cyborg technology, which we have since proven wrong," Coulson sighed and brought his gaze intently to the blonde girl. To him she looked delicate and young; it was a shame for her to be brought into such a corrupt world. "The last theory is that she is from another world, an alien," Coulson smiled at the thought of such an outlandish possibility.

"Don't get excited, she looks like a human to me," Coulson nodded at his boss.

"So we have a potential threat and all the resources of S.H.E.I.L.D can't figure out who she is. I mean if you ask me it looks like she couldn't hurt a fly."

"She had pointed ears," Coulson chuckled. "Maybe she is an elf."

"I highly doubt that," Fury kept his gaze on the unconscious women. "But if so she is an elf who needs to be on our side. We can't afford to have such a powerful being anywhere else."

"Yes sir," Coulson said as he walked into interrogate the strange girl. She seemed almost angelic as she slept, but he knew that she had to posses so dangerous powers to send all of S.H.E.I.L.D dithering.

When she woke up she was no longer in the ally. She had been relocated to a blank room that contained a two chairs and a door. She quickly attempted to stand up, but found she was tied to the chair. She figured she could escape relatively easily, but she was curious to she who her captures were.

Not a moment latter two people dressed in black entered the room. One was male and was wearing something that looked formal. The other was a women and much younger.

"I'm Agent Coulson and I am hear to interrogate you about you special," Coulson paused. "Skills."

"I swear those men would have hurt me if I had not protected myself," she said. Behind her back she loosened the ties that were holding her to the chair. The women quickly moved behind her and grabbed her wrist.

"Don't think about escaping," she smiled. "They don't let you do that here." There was uneasiness in Natasha's eyes as if she was the one who was trying to escape. She nodded at the red head.

"Now I need to know your name at least," Coulson said.

"I am afraid I do not know," she gave a slight smile. "You wouldn't happen to know?'

"I'm afraid not," he replied. "Do you have any idea where you came from?"

"Nope," she said. "And I don't know much about my power or what realm this is."

Coulson found her choice in word rather curious," Well right now we are in S.H.E.I.L.D's underground headcounters in New York City."

"I'm afraid I have never heard of this City of New York," she said as if it wasn't unusual at all.

"Perhaps you would like to pick out a name?" Coulson said. "Does anything come to mind."

She paused a minute searching her mind for anything, "Loki? No, that's not possible that is a name for men."

"Not to mention a very unusual name," Coulson smiled. "Is that the only one that comes to mind?"

"I am afraid so," she said. She wondered who Loki was, he must have been very important to her. Something deep in her being was suddenly overwhelmed a throbbing sadness. It seemed so tragic to not even remember someone who had most likely helped define her past.

"How about Alice?" Coulson sensed that she was becoming uneasy. "Because it's almost like you fell threw the looking glass."

She tilted her head with curiosity, "I don't understand the reference, but I do like that name. I will take it as my own."

"Okay Alice," Coulson said. "Back to business then. We can't realize you with out surveillance. It appears you are too powerful for that. Would you consider becoming an field Agent for S.H.E.I.L.D?"

"I don't think I would like that very much," Alice said. "Its not that I don't want to work for you I just don't believe I want to use my power. It has gotten me into so much trouble since I have arrived…" she trailed off as her mind attempted to wander.

"I'm sorry Alice, but Agent Fury, my boss, doesn't think we can let you out of our hands," Coulson glanced at the seemingly obdurate wall. "You'll have to work with us to some extent."

"Are there any other options available to me?" she sighed.

"Well being an agent doesn't been you have to be someone like Natasha here," he pointed at her. "S.H.E.I.L.D has agents that our scientists or do administrative work."

"Science?" she sat up a little bit more. "What is science?"

Agent Romanoff let her steely gaze fall for a moment and let out a rare laugh," You really aren't from around here. No other agency would send a spy who behaved so clueless."

"I'm sorry, but I don't see how that is my fault," Alice was maddened by the women. She seemed to think that Alice was stupid and clueless. Alice seemed to believe she had intelligence; she was just confused by her surroundings. "You didn't answer my question."

"Science is a rather broad term," she said. "I guess, simply, it is the study of the physical or natural world."

"Sounds interesting," she said. "Much more interesting than killing people."

Natasha shrugged, "I never understood it and I find killing people plenty interesting."

Agent Coulson felt the need to direct the conversation, "I suppose we could send you to a near by university where you could test out your aptitude for a few types of science and we can arrange a room for you here at headquarters and I am afraid you will have to train for combat on the weekends, at a minimum. If you find you don't like it or can't do it you can come back here to train fulltime."

"That sounds great," Alice smiled.

"We need to discuss something in the hallway," said Coulson. "We'll be back in a moment." Widow and Coulson left the cell and went back to where Fury was standing.

"Do you really think we can trust her to be with civilians everyday," Natasha said to Fury. "She obviously has incredible power and neither her nor us understand it."

"She seems nice enough," said Coulson. "She seems relatively normal, besides the fact that she can't remember who she is."

"I think she will be find," Fury said. "As long as we monitor her any closer, if we have another incident we are removing her from that situation. Agent Romanoff I think I am going to assign you to her, just for a little while."

Agent Romanoff was upset, but didn't let herself show much emotion, "Don't you think I'm more useful in the field?"

"Yes," Fury said. "But part of being in S.H.E.I.L.D is handling special cases. If you do well with that we'll put you back in the field, we can't afford not to."

"So for now I have to babysit her?" she said.

"Yes," Fury said before turning around to leave.


	16. Chapter 16

**Please don't be too mad at me for being so slow. I promise I am not going to abandon this story I love it too much. Thanks for the reviews: Annie, MagicalElf73, doglvr228, Ali, and Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape. Once again so so sorry for being slow I must get distracted by life**

Chapter 16:

When Loki had let himself go he had assumed he would die, but that assumption couldn't have been more wrong. Loki didn't die, he faded, and as he floated through the edge of the universe his mind slowly began to unwind. It had been a naïve to think he could just rid himself from the world. After all he was a god, and gods are very hard to kill.

It was strange, floating around. He couldn't tell if mere seconds or several lifetimes have passed. His mind began to turn into something a bit more menacing than what it once had been. It was still brilliant, but it was also a mess.

Before much time had actually passed none other than Hela, ruler of the dead, picked Loki from the abyss of space. She was a paradox, both stunningly beautiful and grotesquely ugly. Her left side resembled that of an animated corpse. The flesh was lifeless, the skin gaunt and ripped, and her hair was thin and gray. On the other hand, her right side was beautiful. She had dark hair, bright eyes and pale skin.

Usually she shrouded her misshapen features, but for that she required her full power, as it required a substantial amount of energy. She currently was lacking her full power since the mad titan had thought it would somehow be a good idea to steal her cloak.

That was where she had been heading, to see Thanos. He was in a place few knew about in the farthest edge of the galaxy. Hela doubted that any Asgardians knew his whereabouts for if they had they surly would have done something, at least Loki would have.

After Thanos had left Asgard unscathed, save for the lone elf whom Loki was so fond of, he had abannoed his ally Telemnar and retreated. Telemnar had been left without Thanos's army and had let Alfheim fall from his hands once again. As far as Hela knew he had been killed. Thanos retreated whilst his former ally fell from glory.

Hela did not no the purpose behind this actions. If she had been in his place she would have used the position of power to gain more territory. Instead he hid, scheming and planning something terrible that would cause chaos and death.

Hela found his infatuation with death amusing. Death was her area of expertise and she would safely state that death was not the type of women who could be easily, if ever, pleased. She tried to avoid someone who lacked the fear of death, for she would have little power over them.

At this moment though, she would have no power since Thanos had decided to steal her magic cloak. It wouldn't be unlike the titian to want to bargain with her in return for her most treasured item. She had little to offer, that she knew of and finding the lost prince was defiantly in her advantage.

Loki became vaguely aware of someone else's appearance, someone familiar.

"Hela," Loki croaked, his voice chap from disuse. "Have you finally come to take me to Hel to claim me as dead."

"No," Hela floated towards him. "I think that would be preferable to where I plan on taking you, or should I say who?"

She grabbed his face and starred into his blank, crazed eyes. Loki apparently couldn't summon the mental strength to say anything in return and lacked the physical strength to fight. He had little choice, but to be dragged along with her.

It didn't take long for them to reach their destination. At least that was the way Loki's mind perceived it, as he had been traveling so slowly, to be moving at a substantial speed was strange. Hela seemed to speed through the universe in a similar way that the bifrost sent people, Loki himself had travelled between realms this way, but never this far.

Thanos was waiting for them atop a giant mystical staircase. He turned around and grinned menacingly, but dropped the grin once he saw Loki.

"I see you brought along a friend," Thanos said.

"That is not the word I would chose," Hela said. "Prisoner is more like it." With that she wrapped her hands around his neck and scratched him deeply with her sharp nails. Loki cringed, but did not cry out. He was attempting to not show weakness.

"I presume you want to trade him for your cloak," Thanos sighed. "I had been hoping to get you to help me with…" The Titan paused as if he was deliberating whether or not he could tell her. "Retrieving the tesseract and subsequently taking over the universe, but perhaps Loki will be more useful."

"I would have helped you, but only to get my power back," Hela said. "I prefer not to entangle myself with mortals." Hela laughed, "I still can't believe such a pitiful species has such a great power."

"Exactly why I need to take it away from them," Thanos said. "Don't you agree Loki?"

"Yes," Loki said his eyes glaring at the Titan. "The mortals are weak and puny and don't deserve the power, but you stole the only thing that ever loved me."

"You will grow to corporate with me," Thanos smashed Loki with his arm and sent him flying down several stairs. "After all I can give you many things. Earth perhaps, maybe even tells you where Isil is. That is if you are good."

"I am the rightful king of Asgard!" Loki cried defiantly as he marched back up the steps. "Why should I listen to you?"

"So be it," Thanos said. "I will torture you within an inch of your sanity and then we'll see what you think. So much potential…. Hela would you care to stay and torture the prince with me."

"As long as I can have my cloak right now," Hela smiled coyly. Thanos materialized it and handed it back to her. As she put it on the deathly features of her body faded away.

"You are in for a bad time little prince," Hela chuckled.

"I am not a prince," Loki spat. "I am the king."

"Whatever," Hela sighed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry this is short and rather boring, but I viewed it as a nessarsary transitional chapter. I promise only a few more till the action heats up again. Thanks for the reviews and support as always I honestly love you guys with all my heart: Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, Ms. AnimeCartoonZombieFreak13 and for that matter anyone who had read, followed, favorited, or even just read this ever. **

Chapter 17: 2003 New York City

Alice lashed her clenched fist out at Natasha at another training session. She couldn't deny that she enjoyed learning combat skills, but she still didn't want to fight for S.H.E.I.L.D full time. Natasha believed that she had had some sort of previous training, but that it was mostly based on her strange powers, physically Alice was not imposing.

Natasha grabbed her wrist and twisted Alice over onto the ground.

"Can't you give me a break?" Alice said, rubbing her wrist as she sat up.

"Am I the type of person to go easy on anybody?" Natasha gave a slight smile and pulled Alice back up. "You were doing good today. I am sure you could have done better if you decided to use your powers."

"Too dangerous," Alice said. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I doubt you could," she replied. "Alice it has been almost six months, have you even tried to discover your abilities?"

"A little bit," Alice gave a mischievous smile. "I found that I could levitate objects. I gave Agent Coulson quite a scare when I levitated his precious briefcase ten feet in the air after he wouldn't let me attend that weekend seminar. I also have figured out that I can heat food up with my hands, it is convenient when I don't have access to a microwave."

"I can tell you if I had some crazy magical powers I would be using them to fight," the assassin said.

"Well I'm not you," Alice replied coldly.

"Speaking of fighting," Natasha said ignoring the bitterness behind her friend's voice. "They are finally sending me on a mission. As soon as Clint gets back we are going off the resolve a situation in Budapest."

"So you are leaving me," Alice said, only partly jokingly.

"I have wanted to go on a real mission for a long time," Natasha said. "I'll see you when I come back. Until then you can train with another agent, Maria or someone. They are apparently trust you enough not to have you escorted all the time at school now."

Alice nodded, "Well maybe people will stop thinking I'm some princess or rich girl. Natasha I honestly hope you enjoy your mission." She smiled, but inside she was sad the only person who vaguely resembled a friend here was leaving.

Alice had taken to physics and more specifically astronomy very quickly. She seemed to understand it in a very analytically way and was doing very well in all of her classes. She liked it, because she felt like solving crazy problems might solve the mystery of her past. She didn't tell many people, but she genially believed she wasn't from this planet. People on earth didn't have abilities like her.

Alice walked into her astrophysics class a few moments late she wasn't use to navigating the Columbia campus without having Natasha glare at people who were blocking their way. Luckily for her professor was not there. In his place was a small brunette student who couldn't have been, but a few years older than Alice.

"Where is the Professor Lee?" Alice said walking over the strange women.

" Professor Rupert needed some last minute help with a paper that is being submitted for publication today," she seemed excited enough about it. "It's on Einstein Rosen bridges and if it gets published he is going to get a big grant to do an experiment. I'm an assistant to Professor Rupert. They sent me over here to let you know that this class in cancelled for today. Jane Foster." The petite brunette extended her hand to the even smaller blonde.

"Alice," she said as she shook her hand. "Are you a graduate student?"

"No, I'm a senior," she replied. "And you are?"

"Freshman," Alice shrugged, she disliked the term freshman it seemed almost derogatory.

"You majoring in astrophysics?" Jane asked, she appeared genuinely curious.

"Yes," Alice paused. "Is it interesting working with him? I have found myself fascinated by wormholes and ways of traveling across space. I feel as if there has to be a way more efficient than using machinery."

"Me to!" Jane said. "Have you thought about applying to be an assistant to Professor Rupert, he really is the best astrophysics when it comes to this type of research and he tells me he is getting really close to being able to start actual experiments. It would be a bit unusual for a freshman to get it, but according to the Professor Professor Lee really thinks you're gifted."

"Really?" Alice smiled and was very pleased to find out that she was though of as smart. Everyone at S.H.E.I.L.D saw her as an instrument for destruction so it was nice to be thought of for her mind. "I think I would like to apply."

"Excellent," Jane said. "It is always nice to find other women passionate about science. It is so irritating how many men there are." Alice nodded with a soft smile on her face, perhaps she would find a friend in this women.


End file.
